The End of the Beginning
by Cornelia'Red
Summary: HIM has seized control of the earth and the girls have scattered around the globe. Blossom is almost attacked before a stranger in Red saves her. Taking her in she must help the boys to defeat HIM and find her sisters. However things take a harder turn friendships grow stronger, feeling run deeper and the initial plan seems forgotten but is that how HIM wants it? Original Pairing
1. Chapter 1

**Hello I'm back!**

**Welcome to my new project I hope you all like it!**

**It's Blossom and Brick mainly but has episodes of Blues and Greens in further chapters.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

Blossom was walking round the desolated town she once used to call her home. Townsville was more like a ghost town now, no happy citizens going about their daily activates, no more children's laughter filling the air and no more Powerpuff Girls flying round saving the citizens from crime and evil. Blossom let out a sigh at the thought of her sisters. Walking down the grey dull street towards her small apartment she slammed open her door with her shoulder as the door stuck every time it was shut, once in she placed her keys in the bowl on the table and flopped onto the couch. My how things had changed in the past 15 years since she was the super heroine of Townsville.

It all started 4 years ago when she was at the tender age of 16 when HIM's final attack on Townsville arrived...

_"Let's get him girls!" Blossom commanded, the 3 super heroes spread out and looked upon the demon destroying the town. HIM had managed to enlarge himself so he towered over the town he had transformed so he was all black and his eyes a shocking purple, his teeth where like daggers and a black hue was surrounding him. _

_Buttercup jumped straight into the battle throwing punches and kicks all over, HIM spotted her and flicked her away easily as she smashed into the ground._

_"BUTTERCUP!" Bubbles screamed, she turned to the demon and unleashed her sonic scream. Again HIM seemed unaffected and blasted the blonde into a building allowing it to crumble around her._

_"BUBBLES! BUTTERCUP!" Blossom screamed looking at her lifelong enemy with a deadly glare. She flew up towards his face and fired her eye lasers which he easily blocked._

_"Leave HIM! Get out of this town!" Blossom commanded HIM bellowed a laugh and growled._

_"Not a chance! I'm finally at my peek and I'm not going to let it go to waste!" HIM threw his head back and the earth started shaking, Blossom was frozen in midair watching the scene unfold in front of her. A yellow aura emitted from HIM getting brighter and brighter, Bubbles and Buttercup crept out of there dents just in time to see the unbelievable. HIM fired the attack as it washed over the girls sending them unconscious._

_The yellow beam had taken away their powers._

_While HIM finally conquered the world._

Blossom allowed a tear to slide down her face as she remembered that fateful day she lost her powers forever thus turning her into a regular human being. After the battle her sisters wanted to get away from the city HIM had claimed as his capital and where both living in separate parts of the globe. The professor was nowhere to be found as he had disappeared shortly after HIM made his reign. Blossom figured he also didn't want to be close to the demon too. But Blossom just couldn't move away she was still living in denial that something could be done to once more save the earth.

She currently worked in a small convenience store downtown so she could afford her small apartment. The only catch was that whenever she left her home she wore a disguise. She had a short brown wig and blue contacts so HIM never found her again fearing on what he would do to her now she was breakable.

The city was colder and the sun barely shone. People lived in fear and anti-social behavior was at an all-time high.

Blossom took her brown wing off and let her beautiful copper hair flutter down her back and she took her blue contacts out revealing her pale pink eyes. She hadn't changed much over the years; her body had obviously gotten taller and curves hugged her figure in all the right places, she had a flawless complexion and high cheekbones that structured her face. Dark lashes framed her almond shaped eyes and her plump pink lips gave her a breathtaking smile. Stretching she walked over to her refrigerator in search of some milk to make some hot chocolate.

"Oh shit" Blossom moaned seeing she was fresh out, glancing outside she saw it had just begun raining. _I'll probably able to get back in time before it gets heavy _Blossom thought to herself, grabbing her jacket she decided to hide her hair in her hood and took a chance no one would recognize her eyes.

Outside the rain came down as she walked to the shop which was about a 10 minute walk from her apartment. Upon entering she collected her milk and paid the cashier keeping her eyes downcast, however once she got outside she turned the corner and without looking she crashed straight into someone thus dropping her milk making it spill out onto the sidewalk.

"Oh no" Blossom cried.

The guy grunted clearly uninterested, Blossom looked up at the man who she crashed into and her eyes went wide.

"Brick?" She squeaked letting his name tumble off her lips before she could stop herself. Brick cocked his eyebrow.

"Who are you?"

Blossom hissed for her own stupidity, how could she have been so foolish? Hoping the question would just slide she bent down to pick up the now empty milk carton and dispose of it in the trash when sheer bad luck caught her. A gust of wind blew by knocking down her hood and allowing her auburn locks to tumble down, she heard Brick take an audible gasp.

Blossom stayed crouched down frozen to the spot.

"Stand up" Brick said his rough rich voice cracking the air, Blossom clenched her teeth how dare he tell her what to do as if she was his to be controlled and he could just command her as he pleased. Instead she retrieved her carton and turned away from him placing it in the trash and walking back home ignoring him completely. _I'll just have orange juice instead' _Blossom thought sourly, taking a swift left she glanced behind her luckily to find Brick had not followed her she listened closely and heard no pursuit of footsteps behind her. _Thank goodness! That was a close call!_

Upon turning back around Blossom found she had turned into a dense ally way...

**Blossom POV**

Oh shoot I must have taken a wrong turn when I wasn't looking, the wind whipped more furiously and I pulled my hood back over my head and tightened my jacket around my body. I saw another turning on my left, and decided to head down it seen as my apartment was in that direction I took a few more turns and the ally became increasingly narrow about enough room for 3 or 4 people.

Suddenly I head shuffling I spun round my eyes widening knowing I couldn't just fly out of here like before, after a minute of hearing nothing I continued down the darkening path.

I hear the sound of cans being kicked along the pavement and I froze.

"Who's there?!" I commanded not wanting to show any fear, I deep chuckle erupted and my heart beat increased.

"Brick if that's you I'm not scared to fight you" I yelled, hoping he doesn't know about my lack of power I still didn't want him to know how defenseless I was. Another beat of silence, I was just about to turn back around when strong grimy arms grabbed my waist and covered my mouth. I instantly let out a muffled scream and my captor pressed his dirty lips to my ear.

"Hmm pretty little one you are" His breath reeked of alcohol and cigarettes; I wanted to gag at the smell. He yanked me backwards pressing me against the wall my hood falling down once again so my hair surrounded my face.

"Now if you just stay silent and stay still this will all be over before you know it" He croaked his voice scratchy, he pulled his hand away from my mouth and I kneed him in his precious area and he dropped instantly. I quickly made a run for it but two more men blocked my escaped and kicked me to the floor, I screamed as loud as my lungs allow before I was ragged to my feet by my hair.

"SOMEONE HELP M-" I was cut short with the other two men covering my mouth. I hated being so helpless and weak but I would not allow this to happen, I was desperate.

"Shut it you stupid little bitch before someone gets hurt" The second man hissed, I scrambled against him when I felt a blow to the head making my vision blurry.

"What did we just say?!" The third man yelled, they pinned me against the wall again as the first man regained his composure and joined his group.

"Now your in for it Red" He seethed, he ripped my jacket off as the other tugged at my white work blouse underneath. The third man held his hand over my mouth and I furiously screamed against it, I felt my final button pop open so my bra and stomach was exposed.

"NO!" I screamed when suddenly a bright flash of crimson red blinded my sight as one of the men holding me disappeared, I tried to find where he had gone but the red flash blinded me again and smashed my head off the back wall as the other two men were pulled off me. I fell to the floor and tried hard to keep consciousness, in front of me I saw a man standing over three other men before I lost my vision and slipped into darkness.

* * *

**First chapter finished!**

**Reviews are inspiring!**

**Much love. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for the excellent response for the first chapter!**

**So this chapter is a bit short but if I added the rest in it would have become too long haha! **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still not mine!**

* * *

"Why did you bring her back here?!"

"Well I wasn't about to just leave her there with those scum bags!"

"I can't believe Blossom couldn't stop them"

"Me either"

"You still shouldn't have brought her here"

"Shh shh she's waking up!"

I groan slightly with the strange voices making my poor head pound, I tried to turn on my side when I felt myself bounce on a soft mattress. My mattress back in my apartment was creaky and lumpy I shuffled and my body ached. Slowly I opened my eyes to see 3 figures standing over me; I didn't register the gender of these people so my brain automatically assumed it was the professor and my sisters.

"Uhhh 5 more minutes" I groaned before closing my eyes again.

"What?" I hear a rough manly voice say, my eyes snapped open and I sat up quickly -too quickly- as my already throbbing head smacked against a low overhead shelve.

_Whack!_

"Hahahahaha!"

I look to see none other than the RowdyRuff Boys standing before me. Butch the inconsiderate asshole that was laughing at my pain had short spiky jet black hair and those same forest green eyes, all of the boys err- men where all about 6"2 Brick about half an inch taller, they were all very well built too. Boomer had that 'boy band' look his blonde hair swept across his forehead and his navy eyes were set at a contrast to his light skin. Brick had the same deep blood red eyes and shaggy red hair that hit just above his shoulders with his red cap jammed on backwards.

"What am I doing here?" I asked. Butch and Boomer looked at Brick to give some sort of explanation to which he glared at them.

"Move it you two!" He ordered, Boomer just rolled his eyes and Butch glared back. "You know she has to be here" Brick muttered which I only just caught, Butch let out a frustrated groan and stalked out of the room. I looked around the room I had been put in, I was laying a crisp white queen sized bed, a huge wardrobe was on the right side of the room while a TV was hanging on the wall opposite my bed, and a vanity was on the other far side and two bedside tables. Brick picked up the chair from the vanity and sat at the side of my bed.

"What's going on?" I asked, ordered if you will. Brick sigh and took his hat off to run his fingers through his unruly hair, the action involuntarily made my breath hitch in my throat before I shook the unwanted desire away.

"Why couldn't you stop those men?" He asked me, the question took me by surprise as I put two and two together.

"Y-you saved me? YOU?!" I yelled, Brick mouth had formed a tight line, but I couldn't stop the questions flowing.

"Why did you bring me here? Where am I?"

"Your in my house, this is where you will be staying" He said calmly before I exploded.

"I'M WHAT?!"

"You heard, you're staying here because-" I didn't give him time to finish.

"I am not, take me home, take me home right now!" I was almost off the bed when I looked down to see I was still in my work clothes only now the buttons where fully closed. I shook my head when I realized something very important. "Why did you save me?" And then more importantly. "How come you have powers?"

Brick's eyes bulged and his mouth popped open. "Y-you don't have any?!" He spluttered. Oh shit he really didn't need to know that.

"I do" I snapped, Brick crossed his arms and leaned back on the chair looking at me as if I was a kid caught taking cookies and trying to deny it. I huffed very childishly and scowled.

"Okay! I don't have any powers; HIM stripped me of them when he took over. There now you know, it might be easier for you to get rid of me now" I hiss gritting my teeth, Brick looked at me bewildered but I didn't care by this point.

"HIM took your powers away?" He said. "That bastard"

"Excuse me?"

"Blossom there is a reason I need you here"

I looked at him and how deadly serious he was. He _needed _me here. I didn't speak so he continued.

"I need you to help us"

* * *

**Again apologises for the shortness but if I get sufficient amount of reviews the next chapter will be up TOMORROW! Whoop ****J **

**Much Love. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! **

**As promised here is the third chapter! This is a big one as there was no where I could cut it and make it shorter.**

**Hope you all enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything boo!**

I stared at him and blinked at couple of times unsure of how to react my body had pretty much gone into shock.

"How can I help you? I have no powers and more importantly why should I help you? Were arch-rivals Brick our causes are completely different." Brick shook his head and looked me dead in the eye silencing me.

"We both want the same thing and that's HIM gone forever"

"Why would you want HIM out of the way? Clearly you're living in the lap of luxury?" I snort gesturing towards my room.

"HIM's planning on getting rid of my brother's and me he think's where going to overrule him one day and doesn't want us getting too powerful. So don't go thinking we've gone all goody-goody I'm only protecting mine and my bro's backs here, I'm still the most bad-ass villain you know babe"

I wrinkled my nose at the nickname.

"How do I know you're not lying?" I asked he smirked at me. "Well first I'm letting you live here-"

"What makes you think I want to live here?" I snap.

"You want to stay in your run down little squalor?" He retorted I narrowed my eyes at him, I look around what I suppose is my 'room' it's almost as big as my entire living room! "And second your just going to have to trust me" He winks I roll my eyes at him and he snickers.

"Look the maids will get you anything you need and if your hungry go to the kitchen, we still have a lot to talk about like how to get your powers back, and how to find your sisters"

I freeze when he mentions my sisters and my heart starts beating more ferociously.

"My sisters?" I whisper.

"Well yeah we'll need all of you, meet me downstairs when you want to talk" He says before standing up and walking to the door my fingers where knotted and my stomach growled in order for some food, but something still bothered me.

"Wait!" I yelled Brick stops just before leaving and turns around. "Why did you save me?"

Brick look confused and torn before replying "I don't know." And with that he left. Sighing I didn't want to process all of this information without getting some food first, swinging out of bed I stood and stretched my sore limbs. I looked down to find my tattered work clothes I shuddered and decided to get a shower first.

Peeking out of my room I look up and down the huge hallway, smack in front of me was a balcony looking out onto the massive foyer, and just as my luck would have it Boomer walked towards the door.

"Boomer!" I said looking strangely as my voice echoed around the huge space. He looked up and smiled, he was always the more friendly of the Ruff's I knew I would get along with him.

"Hey Blossom"

"Erm could you tell me where the bathroom is?" I say.

"Oh sure down the hall and the second door on your left" He points, I throw him the 'OK' sign and said my thanks before walking into the (as to be expected) huge bathroom. There was room for a Jacuzzi bath and a double shower, making sure the door was locked and there was a clean towel available I jumped into the spacious shower.

20 minutes later I wrapped myself in the towel and walked out towards my room.

"Looking good Pink" I burned red and turn to see Butch walking behind me.

"Creep" I mutter before ducking back into my room, I hear him laugh behind the closed door and I rolled my eyes.

"What was I thinking agreeing to live with 3 barely adult men" I say to myself, opened the wardrobe and was shocked to see all my clothes from my apartment neatly tucked away. I shook my head knowing Brick had some involvement. I grabbed a pair of skinny jeans and a light long sleeved top, I left my hair down to dry naturally and slipped some black flat boots before going to find the kitchen.

This house- no mansion was insane! The corridor's lasted for miles and the decor was very modern and stylish indeed. It was fairly easy for me to find the kitchen I followed a delicious scent that lead me into a huge kitchen.

"Who are you?" A voice bellowed, I spun round to see a huge man stood behind me a mixing bowl in his hands.

"I'm er..."

"She's the new lady staying with the boys" A young girl said smiling sweetly from her station chopping some vegetables, the man smiled and a jolly persona overcome him.

"Oh my apologies Miss, would you like some dinner?"

His smile was infectious and I smiled back. "Please call me Blossom and I would love some!"

The man who I'm guessing is the chef grinned even wider and got to work, I saw a metal table with a stool and hopped on and watched as the staff worked. My mind began ticking as I watched the workers, usually I would have thought any workers of the RowdyRuff Boys would be miserable and be living lower than dirt. But they all looked happy and content, it made me wonder what the boys true intentions where. Where they just good guys at heart but shielding there true self for the sake of their reputation? So that HIM will let them live as they are? Brick did say the only reason they want to take HIM down was for their own protection so maybe they really haven't changed after all, but then why would they let me have my own huge room instead of a little cupboard?

"Your dinner Ms Blossom" The chef said placing a huge mountain of food in front of me, my previous train of thought completely disappearing.

"Wow" I breathed, I'd never seen or eaten so much food in one sitting before ever! My stomach roared loudly and my cheeks tinted red in embarrassment. The chef laughed a hearty laugh and got back to his cooking as I dug in.

"Hey what's your name?" I asked the chef, he turned back to me and smiled.

"Russell"

I smiled back and went back to my meal.

About 20 minutes later I was comatose in a food coma, I stumbled out of the kitchen in a daze my stomach ready to burst and looked round the huge house. I walked into a massive dining room with a long table that could sit at least 20 people, then the room next to it was a smaller dining room with a table that could seat around six. I then entered a living area which was twice the size of my apartment, a flat screen TV sat on the wall with the furniture facing it and a window wall was on the far side that led out onto a pool and sun deck. I was speechless, I was about to continue when a rough voice interrupted me.

"Impressed?"

I turned to see Brick leaning on the double door way smirking his irritable smirk; I rolled my eyes at him.

"Look come with me, we still have a lot to talk about"

He turned around before I had time to respond and because I was still so full from my dinner I craved to sit down. I followed him down a huge hallway and stepped into a chilled out room, there were two small couches, a TV, a coffee table, a few lamps for lighting and some beautiful red cherry blossoms. I cocked my eyebrow at the plant before I sat opposite Brick on the other couch.

"I know this will seem very strange to you, but I really want you to know that you can trust us. We need to work together to stop HIM, but once that is over we can all happily go back to kicking the shit out of each other" He began getting straight to the point. I took a deep breath and rattled my thoughts together.

"Okay I can understand you want to take HIM out because you claim he's going to destroy you. But how do I know that you're not lying about that?" I ask narrowing my eyes; he seemed to anticipate this question and picked up a remote and the TV flicked on showing HIM in his lair talking to one of his minions. The tape goes on to show HIM explain how the boys where getting too powerful too quickly and how he was going to destroy them one by one. Brick released a heavy sigh and ran his hands down his face; I took a few seconds to take in his appearance. His blood red eyes looked duller, no malice or excitement shone through; his hair was more unruly than what I've seen it to be in papers and on TV and dark rings under his eyes displayed his lack of sleep from the stress. I felt a pang on sympathy for my counterpart, as my rational side tried to push the feeling aside. But as same as the rest of the day I ignored my conscience and followed my instinct.

"I'll help you Brick, but you need to promise me something"

He looked at me his expression exhausted but at the same time expectant, when it struck me how I didn't like seeing Brick look so- so vulnerable. I wanted my fiery, take no prisoners, cocky counterpart back! Wait… 'My?' I shook the thought away. It was just all the more reason to finally stop HIM. "You don't keep me out of _anything_, I want to be in on all plans created, all ideas, everything."

I think I see a glimmer of a smirk dancing on his face and he looks relieved that's all I asked him.

"You really haven't changed Blossom, still wanting to take charge after all these years. Plus you don't look completely hideous" He says a sense of humor in his voice and a smirk on his face.

"Is that some lame guy talk for you look okay?" I say easily shocking myself how quickly I've slipped into a joking manner with him. He lets out a deep chuckle but doesn't answer my question.

"Well sticking to our agreement this is what I plan to do thus far..." Brick begins I cross my legs and look at him expectantly. "I've currently got someone trying to pin down your sisters but I've got to tell you they have itchy feet. Bubbles has move from 3 different countries in the last 2 years and Buttercup never seems to have a stable residence."

Hearing my sister's names my head begins to pound slightly and the feeling of nausea settles in my stomach at being apart from them.

"So unfortunately it might probably take longer than expect until we can gain contact with them." I lower my eyes before Brick speaks regaining my attention. "Also the scientists who are ready to rebel against HIM have set to work to reignite Chemical X to give you your powers back, they said it shouldn't take long a week tops which works well" He finish seeming deep in thought, I take some time to absorb all of this information. Well I can't really argue with anything that he's put in place, it's all just a waiting game now and I have to sit tight.

My brain works quickly and I come to the conclusion to try and settle a stable relationship with the boys for the time being. Last thing I need is to be living in a house where world war 3 could potentially break out, if we keep a mutual understanding this whole process can be done as smoothly and quickly as possible and we can all go back to our own lives.

With that decided I turn to Brick. "So... what do you do for fun around here?" I ask; he looks at me puzzled.

"Well.. ah what do you normally do for fun?" He asks scratching the back of his neck uncomfortable with our temporary alliance. I shake my brain for what I used to do back home and my responses where nothing less of dull and boring, I was more like a 70 year old than a 20 year old. I shrug my shoulders at him.

"You don't have any fun?" He asks my incredulously, I narrow my eyes.

"I can have fun! But I've read all the books I have and all the movies I own" I reply lamely.

"Blossom I've seen all your books and movies from when I brought all your things here and there from years ago! Don't you ever go to the movies? I know the earth is corrupt by a cross-dressing demon but the world still goes on." He says, I grit my teeth and look sulkily to the floor like a stubborn teenager.

"Why didn't you go out with your friends?" He asks I stay still. How did this get on a topic about my friends- or rather lack of? He takes my silence in and his eyebrows rise.

"You don't have any do you?"

I stand not wanting to be mocked at for having no friends and make my way to leave.

"Wait pinky!"

I turn and look at him expectantly to realize he was now standing next to me.

"Follow me" He sighs, stubbornly I wanted to stay where I was my pride taking over but frustratingly my curiosity over powered me and I grudgingly followed. He led me down the hall and we took a few turns (how I will ever learn this maze I don't know) and walked through a door. I followed and a gasp escaped my lips. The room was enormous and filled with rows upon rows of books, one side of the room was a wall full of films and movies with a huge TV hanging on the wall with a cute two seated couch placed in front of it.

"Oh my gosh" I breathed. "You must have everything that's ever been released in here!" I felt like a child who just got there most treasured Christmas gift ever. I turned back and looked at Brick who had a small smile on his lips.

"Yeah well hope it keeps you entertained" He mumbles and turns to walk away but I still have one burning question.

"Brick?" He turns back and I walk up to him looking in his eyes, I feel his breath on my neck and I shake away the Goosebumps.

"You saved me" I all but whisper the memory still strong and was sure I'd have nightmares, Bricks eyes hardened and an emotion I couldn't grasp flitted across his face. He started breathing deeply.

"Those fuckers are the scum of the earth, I know I'm evil but I would never do something as disgusting and vile as to take a girl-" He cuts off closing his eyes, when they open they look furious staring into my own.

"And when I saw it was you and you weren't fighting back I-"

"T-thank you" I say my cheeks turning red over my stutter and the fact that we had gotten closer our bodies nearly touching. "I mean I'm grateful. Thank You"

He swallows and releases a breath.

"I'll see you round" He says before leaving the room.

**Reviews are inspired!**

**Much Love.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys!**

**So this is the fourth installment! It wanted to work with Blossom being weak and helpless at the beginning of the chapter and then 'blossoming' (see what I did there?) to become one of the strongest! **

**Anyway a HUGE THANK YOU! To everyone who had liked, followed and reviewed this story! I have so many ideas for it I can't wait to share them with you!**

**Anyway as always ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

"_You let us down Blossom"_

"_You made us lose, you are the failure" _

"_You are not worthy of the name Powerpuff"_

_My eyes pooled with tears looking at the formidable faces of my family. Bubbles, Buttercup and the Professor. I knew I was dreaming but the words still stung, cold and true._

"_If it wasn't for you we would all still be a family" Buttercup sneered. "Together and Safe" Bubbles continued hate in their eyes._

"_I'll help you! I'll make it right!" I scream, the Professor looks at me in disgust. "You where the leader and you brought this on yourself"_

_They turn and walk away from me and I try to follow but my limbs feel as though they are glued to the ground. Suddenly HIM's demonic laugh cracks in the air and the room fills with a red smoke; I struggle with all my energy to break free when a voice whispers in my ear. "Now your in for it Red" My eyes widen in realization of who the voice belonged too and it soon those three hideous men that attacked me a month ago came creeping towards me. However this time I was alone and no one was going to save me, so I scream with everything I have._

"Blossom!"

"BLOSSOM!"

I heard someone yelling at me but my eyes remain shut as I thrash about, I feel restraining hands on my arms and body as hot tears roll fast and thick down my face.

"Blossom!" The voice is closer to my ear and I snap my eyes open silencing my screams and breathing heavily. A body is covering mine but I feel a strange sense of security around it, once my breathing returns to normal the body lifts and red eyes catch mine. My breathing hitches again as a flicker of worry and fear flash through them before they return emotionless as he moves further away from me allowing me to sit up.

I see a glass of water handed to me from my left hand side and I see Boomer standing nervously with the glass in his hand. I smile awkwardly and take the glass from him taking a sip, I see Butch standing at the door way in just some PJ bottoms looking annoyed to have been woken from his slumber. Then sat on the side of my bed was Brick the man who had woken me up from that dreaded nightmare.

"Brick shall we…?" Boomer trailed off and Brick waved his hand. "Yeah you can go."

Boomer and Butch silently left the room leaving Brick and my heavy breathing present, he runs a hand through his hair and stands.

"Bloss this has to stop"

I put the glass down on my nightstand and put my head in my hands. I knew what he was talking about, my screaming nightmares have started happening near enough every night for the past 2 weeks. I had been here for a month and after the first few weeks I thought I would be fine seeing at nightmares weren't an uncommon thing when I lived by myself, however I had no one there to wake me and comfort me. But lately as no news on my sisters where about's had come up and the chemical to reinstate my powers had been postponed I was beginning to feel more and more helpless. Not like I was _ever _going to let Brick know that bit.

"Well sorry I can't help it that I have nightmares!" I hiss back quietly. Brick rolls his eyes and sits closer to me.

"What is this about?" I was stunned by his question, but I was more stunned about his sincerity. "Why do you care?"

"How many times?! I'm looking out for myself here and your screaming every night is keeping me awake! Now if telling me what's wrong will stop you from screaming then so be it!" I grinded my teeth another scathing quip on my tongue. "By some headphones then it might help"

His face remains hard and expressionless and I try to keep my own steady too. He doesn't say anything and I find myself slowly crumble in front of him. I sigh and explain the dream to him and how it's always the same, I realize his entire body tenses and fury flames his eyes when I mention the three men he saved me from, by the end of it all silent tears are streaming down my face.

"This is about not finding your sisters and the chemical right?" He says, tired and emotionally drained I nod my head. My rational side in shock at how easily I opened up to my arch nemesis, or would I class him an ex-arch nemesis? I felt a head ache coming on at that train of thought and I didn't want to peruse it right now.

"Well I guess I could help then" I look back up at Brick a mischievous glint in his eye. "What?"

"The chemical is ready tomorrow. I was going to tell you at breakfast but this seemed a better time than any." I stopped breathing and without a second thought I flung my arms around him, he stiffened immediately and his arms stayed at his side but I didn't care. I pulled back a huge grin lighting my face.

"Oh my gosh! I'm getting my powers back!" I was so giddy there was no way I could sleep now. I looked at my alarm as it read 5:25am, I swung my legs out of bed wiped the tears on my face.

"What are you doing?" Brick asked. "Well I can't sleep now!" I might take a morning walk I say making my way over to the wardrobe. I didn't hear Brick move and only turned when he called me from the door.

"Well just as long as there's no more screaming"

"Brick? Thanks' for listening" I say smiling slighting he grunts not wanting to show any vulnerable side and heads out; I then realize I feel as if a massive weight had been lifted from my shoulders.

* * *

I had just finished an amazing breakfast prepared for by Russell and was sitting in the small room which Brick had taken me on my first day. I was flipping through an old magazine as my eyes caught the red cherry blossom plant that I made sure was watered every day.

"Ready?" I turn and see Boomer at the door way, I nod and place my magazine down before following him out of the room. He leads me down a couple of stairs and into a white room, he placed his hand on a hand scanner which flashed green in approval as the frosted glass doors slid open. I was in awe as I entered. There were some very high tech equipment down here and quite a few people in lab coats going around their daily business. Doors lined the walls with people flowing in and out of them; Boomer led me to a door at the back before he knocked twice. The door opened as we entered, in there were Butch, Brick and three what I presume are scientists. I felt my hopes dip slightly at my deluded fantasy that the Professor might have been here.

"Blossom?" A greying man asked me, I nodded still looking around the room. The man smiled and clapped his hands together. "Well let's get started shall we?" He walked back towards the other two people (another male and a young female) and picked up a needle filled with a black substance.

"Okay Blossom, I'm not going to lie to you but because you don't have your powers this will hurt, the chemical refusing with your molecular structure isn't going to feel pleasant but it should only last a few minutes. But when it has fused you should regain all your previous powers." I feel my heart flutter and adrenaline floods my system. "Are you ready?"

I glance round the room to see the boys looking at me expectantly.

"Yes I'm ready"

The scientist smiles and leads me over to a bed; I hop on and lie down. He flicks the needle and fear rises in my chest and my eyes lock onto Brick's; he silently moves towards me and smirks.

"Scared Pink?"

My mouth forms a tight line and I'm thankful for the ego kick. I feel my arm being lifted by I stare dead into Brick's eyes trying to remain strong. The needle breaks into my skin and a gasp escapes my lips as he pushes the liquid in. My hand grasps Brick's tightly and I feel him cling back just as strong, he looks determined before I snap my eyes shut the pain taking over.

It felt a burning pain ignite inside me like I had acid burning me from the inside out. I could feel my body thrashing around as I tried my best to keep my movements as small as possible. Small yells escaped my lips as I felt my strength and energy build and grow with each passing second. My throat felt freezing with my ice breath, my fingers crackled with pink energy, my eyes burned with my heat vision all my powers where returning; however a new sensation fill me as my arms and hands felt impenetrable.

Slowly the pain hit its peak and a loud yell escaped my lips then the pain began to subside. My breathing steadied but I kept my eyes closed until the pain fully went away. I stayed motionless for a few seconds, my hearing had been advanced and I could hear everything from what was going on outside the room we were in and how some woman scientist was thinking of leaving her partner; I could hear the heartbeats of everyone in the room and I could distinguish which breath belonged to who.

"Bloss?" I hear Brick say and I hear as everyone moves forward. Within a second I snap my eyes open and in a flash I'm at the other side of the room everyone still stood where they were moments ago looking at me wearily and in shock. My super speed worked perfectly then.

Brick moved first slowly and walked over to me and smirked.

"Looking good pink"

I smiled a tiny smile as the scientist speaks up.

"Well it seems as though the chemical was a success"

I look down at my fighters and grin as a pink energy ball forms easily before I suck it back into my palm.

"Wow Blossom you look different" Boomer says I cock a brow before I flash over to a mirror and gasp at my appearance. I didn't think I looked any different without my powers but how wrong was I?! My hair was shinier and longer, my skin looked more flawless but the most prominent feature would have to be my eyes. The pink seemed more vibrant, bright and glowing and my pearly white teeth stretched beautifully over my pink lips.

Brick appeared silently at my side grinning.

"Let's practice your new powers."

* * *

**Whoop! Powers are BACK!**

**Reviews are inspiring! **

**Much love.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey!**

**Wow thank you so much to the amazing response!**

**I hope you like this chapter! And in the few after this that I've written things start to get a lot more interesting… ;)**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Me and the boys where stood outside in their massive garden, Boomer had set up a target bored about a mile away but with my super powered eyesight I could see it easily. Boomer was stood at the side of me while Butch was hung in the air watching from above, Brick was stood a bit behind me his arms crossed across his chest.

"Just hit the target Blossom" Boomer said. "And don't destroy anything! God only knows we don't need HIM latching onto anything!" Butch yelled from above I let out a breath and formed a pink energy ball in my hand, the ball crackled and fizzed at my fingertips as I pulled back then threw it, the ball flying at immense speed before sailing past the target. Butch formed his own ball and collided it at mine exploding it before it landed anywhere suspicious. I looked dumbfounded at the target, shocked at myself for missing it; I quickly formed another and threw it only to see it pass by like before and the boom that was caused by Butch's sphere hitting mine. My eye twitched.

"Come on Blossom just-"

_Boom!_

Another miss.

I gritted my teeth and ignored Boomer's instructions before I formed another this time I marched forward throwing ball after ball until I hit the target. I stopped when I was about halfway from the target smoke coming from the board from where I had hit it twice out of 17 times. I let out a growl and formed another pink energy ball but I let it grew bigger and bigger so soon I had to used two hands to hold it. I vaguely hear Boomer's yell of protest and I hear someone come speeding up to me, but I was quicker and I unleashed the ball throwing it was all my strength as a red flash blasted past me and in front of the ball.

I gasped seeing Brick in the way but before I could do anything he blasted the sphere back and too soon it was coming back towards me. Fear struck me and I froze on the spot seeing the huge crackling pink energy coming straight towards me. I put my arms up and a light red shield exploded in front of me blocking the ball and making it disappear. The shield disappeared as soon as it came and silence filled the garden.

Butch dropped to the ground close to me and Boomer ran over, Brick floated over to us and they all looked at me amazed but as soon as my eyes clocked on Brick my fury rose.

"What the hell was that for?!"

"What?" He snapped.

"Blasting it back at me! I thought you wanted me to help you?!"

He growled but I wasn't backing down my new powers giving me a sense of confidence.

"Do you want HIM to know you have your powers back? Do you want him to come a find you? I was actually protecting your ungrateful ass and if it wasn't for me you never would have found out your new power!" He yelled back, I tried to think of a scathing remark but his words where scarily true. Instead I did a very childish pout and crossed my arms.

"Butch, Boomer? Let's try some hand to hand combat. See if little miss perfect still has some redeeming qualities" Brick smirked, I bared my teeth and opened my mouth to snap back but Butch jumped in front of me making me stumble back a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"Come on little pink"

We began fighting and so far I was able to easily block his blows but I knew I needed to get on the offensive. I blocked a punch to my head and spun round with my leg coming into contact with his back, he stumbled forward but Boomer jumped in and kicked my legs from underneath me. I landed flat on my back and quickly had to dodge a punch from Boomer, I roll backwards kicking him in the process and shot into the sky. I smiled seeing my familiar pink streak lay out behind me and turned around when I was met with two red eyes.

Instead of anger I smirked ready to unleash my fury.

"Bring it on"

He grinning back and just as I thought he wasn't going easy on me. Our hand to hand combat in the air soon turned more complex as I used my eye beams and super strength; I blew out my ice breath but he extinguished it easily with his fire breath. We kept going like this until he started to become more brutal.

"What are you doing?! Do you want me to die?!" I scream blocking his attack. "Use that shield!" He yelled back.

I try to bring it up but nothing happened. Then Brick sent a powerful blast but I couldn't stop it, it hit me dead on and I fell from the sky. I braced myself as my body it the floor and knocked the wind out of me, I gasped trying to catch my breath and I felt arms around me holding me up.

"Are you okay?" I registered Brick ask while patting my back to try and help me catch my breath. "Yeah… I'm fine" I reply once I could breathe properly, he helps me stand and I lean against him a little more than I should. He clears his throat and looks at me awkwardly before I stand by myself.

He looks at me strangely as if I was the most complicated equation ever known to man.

"What?" I ask, he shakes his head. "Never mind, that will be enough for today" He says before he walks back to the house. The boys follow but I stayed, I looked at my hands trying to think of how I caused that shield; It would be a powerful asset if I could master it but who knew how long that could take?

1 week later.

"Come on Blossom!" Brick yelled at me. I panted as sweat trickled down my neck, I finished practice with Brick, Butch and Boomer but Brick was trying to get me to connect to my shield. It had been a week since I got my powers back and every day I had practiced with the boys with my new powers then I practiced a few hours alone with Brick to try and master my shield. We had been here for the past hour with no progress and I was getting fed up.

"I'm trying I'm too tired!"

He formed another blast and sent it to me that I ducked from and it missed.

"You're not even trying!" He yelled at me. He formed another blast and I concentrated hard I heard him fire it and something was building inside me. I opened my eyes and put my arms out and a light red shield flashed in front of me and the attack disappeared on contact. My eyes widened and I saw Brick's look of amazement.

"Yes Blossom! Keep it there!"

I gritted my teeth as the shield felt heavy like I was holding up a strong elastic band. But my control couldn't last as I let out a breath and it snapped back and disappeared. A weird sensation filled me and I suddenly felt exhausted and dropped to my knees. Brick came over and knelt down.

"I'm fine" I said waving him off. He held out his hand and helped me up; I raised an eyebrow at his gentlemanly gesture. He scratched the back of his neck which I was beginning to figure out he did whenever he was nervous.

"Well good job Bloss, didn't think you had it in you" He said smirking all nervousness gone. I smiled back. "You should learn not to underestimate me" Brick smiled the first ever genuine smile I had seen from the Rowdyruff leader. I liked it and I bit my bottom lip, Brick looked at my lips and my stomach flew into knots. I hadn't realized we had gotten closer just staring at each other until Boomer broke the silence.

"Brick- whoa! Erm sorry I can come back?"

Me and Brick jumped back and Brick cleared his throat. "No it's nothing what do you want?" Butch then came out onto the deck as both boys looked over onto their garden towards us. I held my breath as I forced the unsettling feeling that has risen in my stomach when Brick said 'it's nothing'. Of course it was nothing! What else would I want it to be?

"We got some news…" Boomer paused then looked at me before Butch continued. "We think we've found Bubbles."

Brick looked at me but my eyes remained locked on the other two Rowdyruff's. Bubbles? They've found Bubbles? Butch and Boomer turned around I raced after them my pink flash blinding as they walked into a computer room. Brick came in and took immediate control.

"What do we know?"

A young man around mid-twenties walked forward and gave Brick what looked like a map I jumped to his side and he let me look at the map. It was of South China and a red circle was drawn on it. The man spoke. "We've located Bubbles to somewhere in this location and our Intel tells us she's working with orphaned children and is living alone." My heart squeezes with pride, that's just like Bubbles always helping those less fortunate, I look at the man.

"When can see come home?" My voice thick with unshed tears for my sister, the man looks uncertain and Brick jumps in.

"Deploy a team to go and get her."

"Why can't we go?" I say facing him his face looking strong. "Because HIM would get suspicious if we all just went to the south of China."

"Then I'll go"

"No way."

I was in complete shock. "Why the hell not?!" Brick looked torn between something looking at me intently before finally settling on a response. "Because if word gets out about you two reuniting then that could destroy the whole plan, HIM likes that your scattered so we need him to believe you still are."

It seemed a reasonable enough response so I turned back to the young man.

"Tell her I love her" He nodded and began work in assembling men to go and collect my sister as the plan to bring HIM down once and for all was in motion.

* * *

**Whoo!**

**I'm glad this story is progressing I was worried that it would get stuck in a certain place but so far so good!**

**Reviews are inspiring.**

**Much love. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone glad you're still liking the story!**

**Yes Bubbles is coming back into the story and will be in the next chapter! Therefore Blue fans there will be slightly Blues in there! **** And for any Green fans DON'T PANIC! And that's all I'm saying…**

**Anyway this is quite lengthy and I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

I was lying on the couch in the entertainment room, my book forgotten on the table in front of me. I was thinking about the past week and this morning, how I had gotten my powers back and how Bubbles had been found! Things where coming together and myself and the boys hadn't killed each other yet so that was a result. I was lying in peace with my eyes closed until I felt someone lift my legs up, sit down then lie my legs over them. I opened my eyes to see Brick smirking at me.

"What do you want?" I ask.

"Just letting you know me and the boys are going out tonight"

I sit up slightly confused. "Going where?"

His smirk widens. "A nightclub"

I looked at him skeptically before shrugging. "Okay" I had expected him to leave but he's still there with that annoying look on his face. "What?"

"Well the boys wanted to know if you wanted to come, but I said your too much of a stick in the mud to go" He pushed my legs off himself causing me to fall from the couch. "Hey!" He started to walk away before I stopped him. "You want me to go?"

He turned back round looking confused. "No the boys did, they- well Butch has this bizarre idea that you would be his perfect 'wing-man' and help him pick up girls. But I told them that you wouldn't go and I was right which means they both owe me 20 bucks!" He laughs and turns back round heading for the door my anger simmers. How dare they bet on me! I could see them all now all laughing thinking how much of unsociable person I am well mostly Brick. Well we'll just see about that!

"Actually tell Butch sure! I'll be right there"

Brick spun round quickly a look of shock on his face. "W-What?" I sauntered over and put my lips to his ear. "Looks like you owe them 20 bucks" I continued walking before calling him my dreaded nickname. "Babe!"

I was up in my room with the wardrobe on show in front of me and it was official I had NOTHING to wear. I'd never been to a club the thought has never appealed to me and the only reason I was going tonight was to get one over on Brick.

"Need some help?" I saw the small girl I met on my first day in the kitchen standing at my doorway. "Yes please! What should I wear to a club… erm?"

"Hannah my name's Hannah"

I smiled friendly at her. "Hannah" She walks towards my closest and looks through and picks out a gorgeous red body-con dress. "Wait I don't own that" I say, Hannah laughed.

"Mr. Brick asked the girls that worked here to get you some new clothes as he said 'she dresses like a grandma'" I smile a tight smile, of course he had something to do with it. Hannah then passes me some back stiletto's and ushers me to get changed. Once I was changed Hannah passes me a picture of a model and tells me to apply my make up like that. The perfectionist in me loves the challenge and I set to work making my eyes dark and Smokey making my already vibrant pinks eyes stand out in a more sexy way. I gave myself nude lips that extenuate my white teeth, my skin was already flawless so I only had to add a bit of blusher to make my high cheekbones stand out. I gave my hair beach waves and let it hang down my back.

I place my shoes on and finally look in the mirror and I gasp at the sight. The girl- no woman in the mirror looked nothing like me! The red dress hugged my curves deliciously and came just to the middle of my tight showing my long tanned legs, my hair framed my face and I couldn't comprehend this gorgeous woman in the mirror was me.

"You look stunning!" Hannah squeaked. I turned to her still shocked and smiled.

"BLOSSOM!" I heard Brick's yell, I roll my eyes and grab my clutch and get ready to head down the stairs. I take a breath and walk down.

I see Boomer first in his Blue shirt and black jeans stare at me he whacked Butch who was wearing a Green muscle shirt and black jeans who also stares while his jaw drops. My lips tug at the side in a slight grin before I stand at the bottom and join them. I don't see Brick anywhere and I hear him before I see him.

"I swear to god that woman is making us late!" He says walking into the room but stops dead as soon as he see's me. He's wearing a red t-shits that flaunts his muscles and black jeans I feel my throat contract as his clean shaven face. He out of the three men stares for the longest, he red eyes run up and down me; Butch walks over and throws his arm around his brother.

"She looks good doesn't she bro?"

Brick shrugs him off as Butch and Boomer walk outside grinning like cheshire cats. Leaving a very awkward silence. "So I dress like a grandma do I?" Brick grins and walks over.

"Well I'm glad I asked the girls to get you some new clothes"

"Is that your idiotic way of telling me I look alright?" I joke, he suddenly becomes serious and my breath hitches.

"You look amazing"

I'm stunned by his words, he takes my arm and leads me outside. "Come on Bloss"

We enter the club and I'm stunned by the sight. Scantily clad woman dancing on tables and poles, bodies pressed tightly together and the music was blaring. When the boys walk in everyone looks at them as they pass, I get dirty looks of envy by near enough all the women I see. They lead me to a bar when Butch turns to me.

"What do you want?"

"I'm 20!" I yell over the music, he rolls his eyes. "Your with us! It doesn't matter!"

It's not like I've never had a drink but it still felt very illegal even though my birthday was in a few weeks. I waved my hand. "Anything!" I see Butch has a wicked gleam in his eyes and I don't hear what he yells to the bartender. I get handed a small shot as do Butch, Brick and Boomer and they all raise their glass as I do the same.

"Cheers!" I watch as they all throw the drink down in one swig with a look of disgust on their faces.

"Go on Bloss it won't kill you!" Brick grins, it interest me to see this carefree side of him and with the high of seeing Bubbles soon and having my powers back I grin right back and copy their previous actions. The strong liquid burns my throat as I throw the drink back and my face scrunches in disgust while the boys laugh.

"I'll have 2 jager-bombs" Brick says as he hands me a drink and keeps the other for himself. We clink glasses.

"Friends?"

I look at him in amazement and think how much he has helped me over the past few weeks and smile at him. "Friends" We take a sip before the boys lead me to the dance floor as Lady Gaga's Poker Face is blasted through the speakers. I see Butch grab two blondes and begins dancing with them, Boomer then is caught by a brunette and dances with her. I begin to sway my hips to the music as Brick dances at the side of me, I finish my drink and Brick buys me another the strong liquid making me feel a bit lightheaded.

Soon a song comes on and everyone starts cheering.

"What's going on?!" I yell, Brick looks at me like I'm crazy as Boomer and Butch join us. "How do you not know this song?!" Butch cries I shrug and the boys look appalled.

"Follow our lead!" Boomer yells, soon the song calls 'OPPA GANGNAM STYLE!' and everyone starts acting like their riding an invisible horse. The alcohol in my system throws any self-dignity out the window and I try to copy the boys in this amusing little dance. I see Brick and Boomer laugh at my attempt will Butch goes seriously over the top with his rendition.

I laugh the first real laugh in years as the song ends and another begins.

"Blossom?"

I turn around as see a light brunette woman looking at me. "Yes?"

"Blossom? It's me Robin!"

My eyes widen I realization. "Oh My God!" I scream as we embrace tightly, I look and see Brick smile before walking away. I turn my attention back to my friend.

"Robin it's been so long you look great!"

"You too! Blossom you look stunning! But why are you here with the Rowdyruff boys?" She asks, I nearly blurt out the real reason but I know better than to reveal anything important. "Just bumped into them" I say easily, she seems to buy it and asks me to dance which I happily oblige. Two songs later and I look around to try and find the boys. Butch is now on the stage with three of the dancers and Boomer is at the bar with a different girl. I couldn't find Brick until I turn around and catch him grinding on blonde girl.

I don't know what came over me but I stop dancing and just stare my anger growing stronger and stronger I can feel an energy ball on my fingertips.

"Blossom?" Robin says, I look back at her shocked to see my vision blurry with tears. I shake them off and begin to dance with her again. I turn around so I can't see Brick anymore but it soon becomes apparent someone was grinding behind me. I turn and see a much older than myself man grinning sleazily down at me. But before I can tell him to leave I feel someone roughly grab my arm, I see red blazing eyes and my anger returns full force.

"Blossom! What the hell are you doing?!"

"What am I doing?!"

"That scum bag you've been dancing with? What are you playing at?" I was at a loss for words but my anger clouded my mind and decided to play along with what he thought.

"Who I dance with is none of your business Brick!" He red eyes look more intense and he looks damn right furious.

"What did you forget what happened last time I found you with some sleazy men?!" He yells back viciously and I feel as though I've been slapped. I pushed his chest in rage but he barely moved as I screamed at him.

"How dare you! How fucking dare you!" I turn round and apologize to Robin before storming out of the club. I run into Boomer on the way out and he jumps away from the girl he was talking to.

"Blossom what's wrong?" I shake my head still too furious to talk, I hear yelling behind me and Brick and Butch coming out of the club Brick's angry glare on me.

"Don't you dare talk to me!" I yell.

"You have some fucking nerve!"

"Have you heard yourself?! You hypocritical prick!"

"You're a bitch Red."

I freeze. Red was the name those men called me from all those weeks ago, my blood runs cold and Brick knows what he's done. I scream and lunge for him. Boomer quickly wraps his arms around me and Butch does the same for Brick, I'm shoved into a taxi with Boomer and I clench and unclench my fists and I'm thankful for the silent journey home.

We enter the house and head into the kitchen where Boomer asks the night chef to prepare a pizza. I sit at the breakfast bar on a stool as the drinks I consumed that night begin making my brain fuzzy.

I heard the door slam and two men walking through the house; Butch came in first and sat down at the bar with me. I narrowed my eyes at the red haired idiot.

"So tell me Brick how was she? You know the skank that was rubbing herself all over you?" I hiss, Butch and Boomer look nervously between us both. Brick looked shocked then snorted.

"You saw that? I don't even know why I'm bothering to explain this to you! It's not like I care" He yelled, I bang my hands down on the table frustrated.

"Then why am I here?! If you didn't care you wouldn't have saved me, took me in or given me my powers back!" I felt my vision blur again, he stormed over to we were face to face.

"I told you. I'm only looking out for myself and these two idiots your only a part of my plan." He was cold when he spoke and I tried not to let it show how much it hurt me. "And your only a part of mine" I seeth back. He straightens up and turns around before walking out; I let out a breath and look at the table my mouth in a tight line. Boomer slides a slice of pizza over to me and I mumble thanks as I take a bite kicking my heels off in the process.

"He does care" Boomer says sitting across from me and Butch, I gave him a skeptical look. "It's true as weird as we find it Brick does care about you" Butch says. I swallow my piece.

"You heard the way he spoke to me, like he said I'm just part of the plan."

"Blossom you know when you first had a nightmare at our house? You screamed bloody murder! Brick jumped out of bed and yelled for me and Butch to wake up too. I've never seen him look so scared in my life! He was so worried when he just saw you crying and screaming in bed on your own. Your one of his weaknesses Blossom as much as he will try and deny it you are." Boomer says.

I'm in complete shock at what Boomer just told me. "But why is he so defensive and just plain mean towards me?"

"He's scared of you, in a way. He doesn't like how you make him feel and how weak he feels when your hurt as fucking corny as it sounds. Personally I think he's an idiot because after this whole thing we'll go straight back to kicking the shit out of each other." Butch says. I sigh and drop my slice pushing it away.

"Excuse me" I say quietly leaving the two ruffs to finish their pizza. I creep upstairs and towards my room until I have a change of heart. I walk down the hallways and find Brick's room and tap twice. I heard some shuffling before the door was opened, he took one look at me and began shutting the door; I wedged my foot in and was thankful I had my powers back or else I would have lost that foot.

"Please I need to talk to you"

He was behind the door so I couldn't see him, I only knew he was listening to me when the door opened and I was let in. I walked in slowly and saw Brick's room for the first time, it was huge! He had a couch and TV on one side then a king sized bed on the other. The décor was none other than red, black and white and he had various gadgets scattered around. Brick brushes past me and sits on one of his couches, I notice that he had taken his t-shirt off he was wearing earlier and was just in his black jeans.

I'm still a young woman so to see a very toned bare chested Brick had me staring for longer than what would be considered normal. It wasn't until Brick turned back to face me I was brought out of my fantasies. "Come here then" His arrogance made me mash me lips together in irritation and I mentally slap myself for thinking about him in such a way seconds ago.

I walk over a sit at the side of him a gap between us.

"So what do you want?" He asks fiddling with his watch on his wrist.

"I want to apologies" I say, he looks at me as I continue. "I'm sorry for the way I acted back in the club" I say wanting to be the bigger person in this situation. Brick had taken his watch off and threw it on the table in front of us.

"I just don't get why you would dance with a piece of shit like that guy"

"What about you! I saw you grinding on that blonde, your not completely innocent yourself" I snap back my anger getting the better of me. He stands angrily and walks behind the couch.

"You weren't supposed to see that" He says I turn around to face him.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Forget it!"

"No!" I yell I stand and march over to him looking him in the eye. "What do you mean I wasn't supposed to- mruphhh!" I was cut off with Brick lips roughly slamming down on mine. I tried to pull away but he had a restraining hand on the back of my neck. The kiss seemed so urgent so desperate I couldn't help my lips responding. We pulled back and the look of urgency never left him that it instilled a sense of desperation in me too and that I didn't want to lose this moment. It seemed necessary.

We collided again my arms going around his neck as our super strength crushed us both together, we stumbled around his room banging into walls and tables breaking or denting them in the process. His body heats up his fire power igniting while I feel my own body freeze the combination making me feel on fire. I felt him slip his hands under my legs and lift me up our lips never disconnecting. I don't know where he's taking me until I fall back onto the softness of a mattress, he leans over me as the kiss deepens and all that can be heard is our heated breath between kisses.

All too soon he pulls back breathing hard looking me deep in the eyes as I try to regain my own breath, he slides off me and sits on the end of the bed. I try to regain control of my mind and thoughts but I still feel on fire. I sit up slowly and sit at the side of Brick. Wow this is awkward now.

"Sorry"

I turn to the red haired man at my side stunned. "What?"

"About the club what you saw and… what I said" He looked ashamed and looks back at the floor, I could tell this is something he very rarely did- apologies; I couldn't think of anything to say so I stayed quite silently urging him to say more. He turned to me as I resist the urge to gasp. The Brick in front of me looks so completely broken and I know this isn't just about what happened tonight.

"I don't want to fail" He whispers, I move closer using all my will power not to put my arms around him.

"What will you fail?" I say in my most soothing voice I could.

"My brothers. Myself." He looks into my eyes. "You."

My heart squeezes and a lump lodges itself in my throat. "Why would you fail me?" I say in a broken whisper seeing Brick like this breaking me more and more.

"HIM's getting too powerful and I'm worried it won't be long before he sends a spy into this house to work out our plan. Buttercup is still untraceable and you have now become much more than I originally planned."

The Buttercup comment knocks the wind from me but I try not to let it show so as not to add more stress to his plate. "What do you mean I've become more" He looks at me with such passion and I understand what he ment. A long silence stretches on; I take his hand in my own and turn more to face him.

"You've become more too, and we'll beat him. Watch" I look at him intently as I feel my shield expand and cover us the light red glow lighting the darkened room. He looks at me in amazement before I suck it back in. "How did you-"

"I could just feel it, see we'll be fine we all will. I promise." I smile at him and he replies with his own small one.

"So that was some kiss" I say trying to lighten the atmosphere and addressing the huge elephant in the room, he laughs and I'm glad he doesn't look like the broken man before.

"You bet it was"

It was my turn to laugh, we look at each other and nothing has to be spoken. I stand his hand still in mine.

"See you round"

I walk away and look back at him from his door; he's still on his bed. He winks.

"See you round babe"

I roll my eyes at the nickname only this time it doesn't annoy me as much.

* * *

**Ohhhhhh bit of Red passion there ;)**

**Hope you all liked!**

**Reviews are inspiring.**

**Much love.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey!**

**Thank you all for being so patient! I hope you all like this chapter a bit more action involved!**

**Enjoy! **

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed they make my day!**

**Disclaimer: I own noting.**

* * *

I was sat in my room in front of my mirror straightening my hair, the last few days where playing strong in my mind. Bubbles had been found, I think I was able to control my shield, I regained my powers and me and Brick had a much more erm 'interesting' relationship. I smiled, the side glances he would throw at me when we had dinner or watching TV sent butterfly's flooding my stomach. I smiled and picked another piece of hair up to straighten.

"Looking good pink"

My eyes flickered in the mirror and I saw Brick enter my room and sit on my bed behind me. I grin and finish my hair turning the straighteners off in the process and turn around to face him.

"What's up?"

He smirks. "Nothing just thought I'd come and annoy you"

I roll my eyes and walk over to him, her grabs my waist and pulls me closer I dip my head to meet his lips until my door starts opening. I jump back out of his grasp and see Butch poke his head round, a devilish grin forms on his face.

"Well well well what have you two been up to?" He leans on the doorframe and Brick stands. "None of your damn business now what do you want?"

"Touchy!" He laughs holding his hands up, he looks at me "You better come with me"

I look at Brick who shrugs and I follow Butch down the hall until I hear a voice.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?! BOOMER? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

I froze I could recognize that voice anywhere. "Bloss-" I didn't let Brick finish and in a pink flash I zoomed downstairs and stopped once I got to the bottom. There in the hallway was my blonde sister, her pale blue eyes looked at my more vibrant ones and a dainty hand flew to her mouth.

"Bloss- Blossom?" She squeaked, in that same moment I rushed over to her and scooped her up into a hug, I had to be careful though not to use my powers as I could have snapped her small frame in two.

"Bubbles" I whispered tears streaming down my face, I could feel my own shirt getting damper as her tears stained my top too. We stayed locked in our sisterly hug for a few minutes before we pulled back to look at each other.

"Blossom! You look incredible! What's going on?" She asked, I took this moment to look at her. She had definitely grown into a beautiful young woman. Her face was slim and oval, she had on some brown cargo pants and a white tank top with a light blue jacket over the top. Her blonde hair had grown to near her waist and she had it in two pigtailed plaits.

"I know this seems a bit strange but promise me you'll hear me out before you say anything?" I ask her, she looks around and see's Brick and Butch behind me and Boomer at the other side of her, she nods and I guide her into the room Brick took me in on my first day.

She marveled at the house and I wondered if that's how I looked when I first came here. We sat down and I ushered the boys away, I explained everything to her from when I was attacked to when I got my powers back. I didn't leave out any detail I explained how the boys needed our help to bring HIM down to what happened at the club with Brick, it felt so good to finally have a girl to get everything off my chest. She looked stunned beyond belief and didn't speak for a few moments after.

"So is Brick like your boyfriend?"

It was my turn to look stunned. "That's what you picked out most out of everything?!" I say, she giggled and I crack a smile a red tint spreading across my face.

"Sorry! It's been so long since I had some juicy gossip! Haha anyway I suppose if you believe them and have been living here for the past few months I should believe you." She looked to be thinking then something occurred to her and her head snapped up. "So I'll get my powers back?"

I smiled. "Yep, and it's a great feeling. Oh! Watch!" I said and concentrated as I projected my shield out, Bubbles looks at me wide eyed.

"Hey Blossom?"

Me and Bubbles look at the door and see Boomer standing there looking in amazement at my shield, I pulled it back in.

"Yes?"

He shook his head. "Oh, Brick wanted to see you in the computer room and I'll show Bubbles her room" I nodded and looked at Bubbles who was staring at Boomer. I snapped my fingers in front of her and she came back to reality. "Go on then" I laugh.

She stands and makes her way over to Boomer who smiles kindly at her and leads her away. I smile then remember Brick wanted to see me, those knots come into my stomach again as I make my way to the computer room. I walk in and see Brick stood in front of a huge computer with men running round. Something wasn't right and I rush to his side in a flash of pink.

"What's happening?"

He doesn't look at me as he replies "Someone's told HIM about you and Bubbles"

My blood ran cold. "Who?" I whisper.

"I don't know but HIM's on his way and we need to stop him, there's no use in hiding you anymore and HIM needs to know who he's dealing with. You ready?" He turns to me now fierce determination in his eyes. I nod my leadership kicking in.

"What's going on?" Butch says walking in Boomer and Bubbles behind him.

"HIM know's and we need to show him that he going to have trouble trying to get rid of us. Gear up where going after him" I say, Butch and Boomer look ready a grim look on their face while Bubbles looks worried, I walk over to her.

"You need to stay in here you don't have you powers yet and I'm not risking you getting hurt okay?"

"But Blossom!"

"No Bubbles, until you have your powers back it's too dangerous"

She looks angry and I'm shocked to see Bubbles looking that way. "Fine"

"Shit!" Brick hisses and spins round quickly. "We have to go he's 2 mile away"

Me, Butch and Boomer all follow and we go outside and jump into the air. Adrenaline floods my body and all of a sudden bloodlust washes over me and the red demon who took everything from me. Brick realizes this and flies to my side. "Control yourself Blossom, the most careless mistakes are made with a clouded mind" He says like a true leader.

I look into the distance and see a red figure getting closer; we make a stance Brick slightly in front of me. Protectively.

"Boys! How delightful to see you" HIM says in his feminine voice, none of the boys move.

"Ahh and I see you brought me a Powerpuff" He says locking his eyes with mine, he doesn't seem shocked that I'm floating there showing clearly that I have my powers back. Instead he pulls out a gun and aims it at me, it's like nothing I've ever seen before but I could take a good guess at what it would do and that's kill me. He's been able to take my powers so nothing is impossible to him anymore.

"However it seems I have been betrayed… boys! How could you do this?!"

Brick scoffed. "Don't act so naïve you cross-dressing psychopath! You're wanting rid of us so don't play the fucking victim!"

"Is that so? Well I must admit I thought it would take you longer to figure it out but no matter. I'll just start with taking out your little girlfriend once and for all!" He screams and fired. The shot was fast and I throw my hand out my shield appearing instantly and the yellow shot disappearing as soon as it made contact.

Brick grinned and HIM looked baffled he fired again and I held my shield in place as the yellow ball disappeared, I allowed myself a smug grin and HIM screamed. Then the battle commenced. We all dropped to the ground and charged however HIM had grown smarter and unleashed his minions on us. They were red and black demons that took on the same figure of humans, they had inhuman speed and strength but that seemed all they could do.

I charged at two of them holding my arms out and close lined two of them both hitting the floor with a deadly crack. A bigger one landed in front of me and screamed blowing my hair back, I pinched my nose.

"Eugh have a tic tac! Uh oh!" The giant demon pulled his arm back and I swung over him kicking his head in the process as he dropped. Another three came and two grabbed my arms the third grabbing my neck, I struggled against their grip until they were ripped off me. Butch stood in front of me and nodded before zipping off to fight some more. I saw Boomer being over powered by at least 7 of them; I took a deep breath and froze them all so Boomer could get out of their grasp. He sent a thumbs up before I was pushed to the ground, Brick covering me as a blast of yellow shot over my head from where HIM was standing.

We stand and I charged ignoring Brick calling my name, I pulled my arm back to hit him but he beat me too it whacking me and sending me flying back above the battle. I felt my body crashing onto someone's and I rolled off them to see it was Brick. The demons where overpowering us, I looked at Brick who looked furious then his eyes widened.

"Boomer! Butch! Back to the house!" He yelled, I looked at him confused. He grabbed my hand and dragged me back at unimaginable speeds. We all reached the front of the house and turned back to see the army of demons coming towards us.

"Now what?!" Boomer yelled. Brick who still had hold of my hand looked at me.

"Blossom can you make a shield big enough to cover the house?" I looked at him like her was crazy.

"B-But I've never done one that big! I don't even know if it keeps people out, it might just work on powers!" I cry, it was true no one had ever tried to get through my shield only powers had not worked.

"Blossom!" Butch said in an urgent tone. I looked back, the army was closer. I had no choice.

I turn to face them and closed my eyes holding my hands up then I could feel it. I opened my eyes to see my shield expanding on command easily, fluidly. It grew high then domed over to cover the house, when everything was covered I concentrated in holding it in place. The army grew closer and I could see HIM flying above them my breathing became quicker and Brick stood at the side of me. The front of the army charged forward and hit the shield, I could feel a pressure and a small gasp escaped my lips. The front demons where squashed against the shield and I watched as it began to burn them, they all stepped back and HIM flew close to it.

"You little bitch" He hissed. "You might be safe for now, but just you wait you can't hide in your little shield forever!" He yelled before turning around his minions following. I released a breath but I didn't lower the shield.

"Bloss?" I looked at Brick. "Is there any way at all that you could leave this shield up?"

"I don't know" I looked back at the red tint and focused, willing the shield to leave my command and stand strong. I felt a pull inside me like something had left me and the shield glowed brightly for a second before settling back into its soft red glow. I lowered my arms and shook my head trying not to focus on the shield, I looked back at it to find it still there.

"I did it… I DID IT!" I yelled turning to Brick and jumping into his arms throwing my own around his neck.

"Ahem!" Butch cleared his throat and I jumped down.

"It-s not what-"

"Chill pink, where not as dumb as Boomer seems, we know what's going on" Butch smirked.

"Yeah- HEY!" Boomer cried, Brick and Butch laughed.

"So he is your boyfriend!" I looked behind Butch and Boomer to see Bubbles standing there. I turn bright red, she laughs and runs over to me hugging me. We pull apart and I smile, when something occurs to me.

"Brick? Can Bubbles get her powers back?" I ask, Bubbles looks at him hopefully and he grins.

"I suppose"

Bubbles squeals and jumps around also jumping into someone's arms, which so happens to be Boomer who looks very confused as a red blush scatters across his nose. Butch laughs again, as Bubbles steps back awkwardly.

"Uh sorry" She squeaks her face also a light pink, I laugh as well and put my arm around Bubbles. "Come on"

We enter the lab that I had been in before and it's just the one scientist unlike the three I had present when I got my powers back.

"Okay Bubbles, this will hurt the chemical refusing back into your molecular structure won't feel pleasant, but afterwards you will have all your powers back just like your sister" The scientist explains, Bubbles looks nervous and I gave her a reassuring glance. She takes a shaky breath and walks over to the bed and lies down. I was surprised to see Boomer at her side and I look at Brick who's at mine. He grins at Bubbles and Boomer and I realize that's how we must have looked when I had my powers back.

"Blossom?"

"I'm here" I say, the scientist walks over with needle in his hand and I grab Brick's hand knowing how painful the process is. He gives me a reassuring squeeze as I look back at Bubbles, she whimpers and Boomer grabs her hand. I know when he's injected the chemical because she screams and thrashes around as Boomer tries to hold her down. I put my face into Brick's shoulder the sound of my sisters cries of pain is heartbreaking. It goes on for a few seconds before they become less painful, I look back but Boomer is blocking my view. Butch is at the side his arms crossed over his chest, Brick is looking intently ahead until she stops making any sounds at all.

I hold my breath as I see her lift her hand up to look at it with her improved eyesight but I still can't see her face. She stands Boomer covering her.

"Bubbles?" I say, Boomer steps aside and I smile. Bubbles hair like mine had become more shinier and glowing a brighter blonde, her skin looked pristine and faultless and again like me her eyes where her most prominent feature a crystal vibrant blue that stood out perfectly against her skin.

"Welcome back"

* * *

**I decided to let you guys decide who you want to say that last line, could have been Blossom or Boomer hell maybe Butch or the scientist! But you can believe you ever you like **

**Reviews are inspiring **

**Much love**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys!**

**My biggest apologise with the lengthy update but I have good reason! I just finished my second year of university so the last few weeks have been so hectic BUT!I now have 3 MONTHS off! Which means I will have more time to update!**

**Anyway on with the story! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

I was sat in the garden watching Bubbles playing around with her powers. We had all been out here (the boys included) helping Bubbles to regain control of her powers. They left about half an hour ago while I decided to stay; I wasn't paying that much attention to Bubbles as I glanced at the red tint that covered us. I connected to my shield and felt its energy and strength and reassured myself that nothing was getting through it.

"Blossom?"

"AH!" I jumped Bubbles appearing behind me so suddenly. How did that happen? I would have known if she was there what with my super hearing and everything! My heart was hammering and I looked at Bubbles.

"How did you get there?!" I yell, she shrugs innocently but a small grin tugs her lips and then… she's gone. I scramble to my feet and wave my hand where she just was. Oh my gosh! What if HIM's found a way through the shield? I being to panic the thought of losing my sister again is too much! So I scream.

"BRICK!"

In a red flash he's by my side grabbing my arms. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Bubbles!" I splutter, he twists round still not letting go of me while he does this Boomer and Butch come outside.

"Where's Bubbles?" Boomer asks.

"She surprised me from behind then she just- disappeared!" Brick let's go of me but stayed close.

"Alright looks like HIM's got something to do with this so-"

"Hey guys!"

I spin round to see Bubbles stood behind us, smiling without a care in the world I rush over to her.

"Are you okay?! What the hell happened?!" I asked my voice rising towards the end.

"Oh you mean this?" She says then disappears again.

"WHAT!" I shriek turning round to face the boys whose eyes had all doubled.

"What's going on?" Butch asked.

"Over here!" We hear a faint cry, we turn to the very end of the huge garden to see a small blue speck. Without a second thought we all bolt leaving our respective colours behind us. We see Bubbles getting closer but just as we are about to reach her she's gone again!

"Oh for the love of g-"

"Over here!"

We turn again and see Bubbles back near the house, we all shoot off again and as soon as we get close she's gone again.

"Oh fuck off!" Butch yells, I run my hands through my hair until…

"BOO!"

"AHHH!" I scream jumping forward as Bubbles voice echo's in my ears. I turn around to see Bubbles stood where I was laughing her head off.

"What the hell is going on?!" Brick demands, Bubbles straightens up and her laughter dies down before she has a huge grin on her face.

"I have a new power!"

"Excuse me?" Boomer says, I raise an eyebrow while Brick looks confused and Butch seems annoyed.

"Why the fuck do they get new powers!" He moans, Brick shoots him a glare and he grumbles.

"What is it?" I ask Bubbles giggles.

"Isn't it obvious?" She laughs before disappearing again, we all look round. "There" Butch says pointing up; we look up to see Bubbles floating above us before sailing down.

"Teleportation" Brick says my jaw drops. "But- how?"

"I just think of where I want to be and I'm there" Bubbles says easily. I'm baffled and for once I'm speechless Bubbles seems to notice this and smiles kindly at me and winking before disappearing again. I sigh.

"This is going to take some getting used to"

* * *

I was lying in my bed twisting the ends of my hair between my fingers my mind going into overdrive. I was glad Bubbles had a new power and I had already drawn upon a number of ways it can be used to our advantage. Thinking of Bubbles my mind automatically reverted to Buttercup, when was I going to see her again? No one had been able to track her, the ultimate master of disguise she was like trying to catch smoke with your bare hands. Then there was HIM and how he now knew that I was back and with my powers so things were going to start getting tricky. Then there was Brick. Oh god where do I even start with that situation? Bubbles question from the previous day burns in my mind '_So is Brick like your boyfriend?' _I felt the heat rise to my face. Was he my boyfriend? I mean we had kissed a handful of times and I do care about him but it's Brick! The RowdyRuff Boy, my counterpart who has tried to kill me thousands of times! I sigh thinking how complicated things are getting.

I got up and walked downstairs wanting to get a drink in hope it would help me sleep. I carried my glass of water back to my room, when I decided on impulse to visit the person who was keeping my mind racing. I tapped once on the door.

"What?!" A sleepy voice groaned frustrated from the other side, I hesitated and contemplated going back but I pushed to the door open to see a bare chested Brick lying in his king sized bed his blood red eyes cracked open. As soon as he realized it was me his eyes fully opened and he sat up, my eyebrow quirked involuntarily and I shook it off.

"Blossom? What's wrong?" He asked, I shifted uncomfortably.

"I couldn't sleep" I said lamely I was wearing some white shorts and a pink tank top. Brick threw his sheets off and walked over he was only wearing pyjama bottoms and I fought the urge to stare for too long. He grabbed my hand gently and led me back to the bed; we sat down on the end facing each other, Brick looking concerned.

"So what's on that pretty little mind of yours?" He asked, I couldn't help but smile a little.

"It's just-" I stopped looking at him, should I really tell him my thoughts about _us?_ I feared he would laugh and that our little 'fling' was only until HIM was gone and that's not what I wanted. I wanted to be with Brick, the thought of us going our separate ways after this struck me hard and in a way I wasn't expecting! Brick was still looking at me, and I decided I needed to let him know how I felt. I was a strong girl and I wasn't about to be a coward.

"Brick… what do you think about me?" I said deciding to get straight to the point; he raised an eyebrow curiously at my strange question before looking to be deep in thought. I bit the inside of my cheek nervously waiting for his reply. I didn't feel him pick up my hand until I felt him give it a small squeeze.

"Well I have to say it's not something I was anticipating"

"What wasn't?"

He quickly pulls me in for a kiss and my mind goes hazy, he pulls back and I stare into those hypnotising red eyes.

"Liking you" He seems uncomfortable sharing his feelings as I try to silently urge him to continue. "More than I should" He finishes a very small smile hitting the corners of his mouth. It was always a rare moment when Brick smiles, usually it's always a grin or a smirk so my stomach somersaults when I see a glimpse of his smile. Even more so when I know I'm the one who caused it.

I let a sincere smile glide on my face showing my teeth and Brick's smile lifts a bit more. But I need- no have to ask one more important question. My throat constricts and my heart picks up speed.

"Brick- uhh what about when all this is over?" I say my voice coming out in a whisper towards the end, I shift my gaze to the floor and out of the corner of my vision I see him tense. My heart beats faster and I chew my lip the feeling of dread filling my body quickly. He's silent for a while and I can't stand the suspense so I look up and he's just staring at me. I shift awkwardly under his strong gaze not sure I would trust my voice fear of tears spilling over my eyes and one thing I hate to show around people and that's my tears, they make me feel weak and vulnerable.

"Well…" I hold my breath as he speaks. "I kinda want to keep seeing you… but I don't know if I could give up being evil. It's who I am babe" He says. Well it's not the worst thing he could have said, I slightly understand he reasoning I mean would I be willing to be evil for him? Absolutely not. So why should I have expected any different?

"I can live with that" I say honestly. "And I'm sure we could come to some sort of… compromise" I finish. He did say he still wanted to be with me in his own way and I know to read between the lines with Brick and an impulsive grin snakes its way onto my face.

"I suppose we could" Brick grinned and pulls me close to him, our foreheads touching. We kissed again and fell back onto the bed.

* * *

"_Get her!"_

_I was shoved against a wall two men at either side of me holding me in place. I tried using my powers to fight them off but nothing happened. Panicking I began lashing out but the men holding me were strong. A third man walked towards me and the blood fell from my face in recognition. _

"_You're not getting away this time Red!"_

_He punched me and the pain was excruciating._

_Another hit and another blinding source of pain. I'm dreaming it shouldn't hurt this much!_

_Another punch and I screamed._

"AHHH!"

I shot awake sitting up in bed, Brick wakes at the side of me and it takes me awhile before I remember where I am.

"What's wrong?" He asks groggily.

"Sorry, bad dream" I say in a daze, he sits up a bit.

"You sure?"

"Yeah I'm- AHHH!" I scream clutching my head as a splitting pain rushes through.

"Blossom?!" Brick says in alarm now fully awake. I close my eyes I hope the pain subsides when I feel it. The shield, the pain is from my shield! Someone was trying to break through!

"Brick!" I yell, I look at him and he looks frantic.

"What's wrong?!"

"The shield! Someone's trying to break in!"

He's still for a spilt second before in a red flash he's out of bed, he throws on some clothes and he's out the door. I quickly follow throwing my own clothes on and dashing out after him; I hear his yells for his brothers as he flashes downstairs. I use my speed to catch up and glance as I see Bubbles shoot out of her bedroom too.

"What the fuck is going on?!" Butch yells ever the cranky one to be woken up. We were all outside in our pyjamas looking out onto the darkness.

"Someone's trying to get through the shield" Brick says, I see Bubbles eyes widen and Butch and Boomer tense ready for battle.

"Where?" Boomer asks. I concentrate and flex the shield and feel that nothing has broken it. Yet.

"Nothing has got through yet but- Ahhh!" I scream again another pain shooting through my skull.

"Blossom!" Brick and Bubbles shout in alarm.

"Over there!" I point to the left where I can sense the disturbance; we all shoot over in a mixture of Blue, Green, Red and Pink. We look out into the darkness before us a reddish tint visible a few feet from us.

"Show yourself!" Brick commands a rustle is heard and we all get into a battle stance.

"Well hello to you too" A voice says, I straighten. I know that voice.

"Sisters"

A woman with black hair and green eyes emerges and tears rush to my eyes.

"Oh my god" Bubbles whispers as the woman crosses her arms with a smirk. Boomer and Brick's eyes widen and Butch's jaw hits the floor.

"Buttercup" I breathe, she shows her teeth in a face splitting grin.

"Long time no see"

I couldn't believe it. She's back.

* * *

**R&r **


	9. Chapter 9

We were all sat in the living room a stunned silence surrounding us. Buttercup was sat in a chair while me and Bubbles shared one couch, Boomer and Butch occupied another and Brick had the opposite chair. No one knew where to start and Buttercup's eyes kept shifting to the boys, I knew she would be uncomfortable with them around I mean last time she saw them we were five and we were fighting to the death.

"How did you find us?" Bubbles asked, Buttercups eyes moved over to our blonde sister and I was struck with how mature she had gotten. Her dark hair was a little way past her shoulders with a slight wave to it, she wasn't as tall as I imagined she would have been but she was probably half an inch smaller than me if not the same height but her body resembled that of someone who worked out regularly.

She shifted in her seat and crossed her legs, she was wearing black combat trousers and boots with a green shirt and black leather jacket.

"I have my sources" she replied her eyes gliding over to the green eyed brother, something that I didn't miss and something I don't think Brick missed either.

"I guess you want to know why me and Bubbles are staying here with.. them" I said gesturing to the guys she didn't say anything but instead was staring at me quizzically. "Are you okay?"

"Why are your eyes so bright? You look freaky" she said always to the point. Me and Bubbles looked at each other uneasily, I take a shaky breath and slowly form a pink energy ball in my plan as Bubbles does the same. Buttercups eyes widen slightly before the energy balls disappear.

"How did you do that." She asks in a monotone voice.

"It's a long story" I say.

"I've got time"

Me and Bubbles re-tell both of our stories and why the RowdyRuff Boys need our help. She's silent throughout both stories (unusual for Buttercup) until we finish. The boys had left once we began speaking.

"Well that's some story" She says in a stunned voice.

"So what's yours?" I ask, she runs her fingers through her dark locks looking stressed.

"Okay look, ever since we split up I moved to Russia to try and escape what the world had become under HIM. I went deep into disguise and made it as though Buttercup Utonium never existed, I joined the secret police and exposed human crimes around the globe, I then became a free lancer doing my own work and working for myself. Soon I got wind of an organisation of agents and governments coming together secretly to work towards the destruction of HIM, most of the major countries were involved and we were making good progress.

That was until someone squealed and the corporation was put to it lightly silenced, I was luckily out on call when I bumped into.. Someone. He explained that he knew that you both were together and that you needed me, he gave me directions and then left." She then laughed lightly. "Crafty bastard thought I wouldn't recognise him"

I sat shocked at what my sister told me and the life she had led, it took me a while to process all the information until a feeling of fortune came over me that my sister was actually still alive.

"So who was it?" Bubbles asked her voice filled with anticipation. I rolled my eyes at how she sounded and Buttercup smirked.

"The green eyed twat that was sat here moments ago"

My jaw dropped and Bubbles gasped.

"Butch?!" I yelled.

"Yup."

"We'll I guess you'll be wanting your powers back right?" Bubbles asked her ever cheerful self, Buttercups eyes light up and before I know it were in the old familiar science room. Buttercup was lying on the metal table Brick was by my side and Bubbles and Boomer stood together behind us, Butch was stood at the side of the room his foot propped up against the wall.

"Do you want to hold my hand?" Bubbles asked, Buttercup smirked and I felt the side of my mouth tug as well anticipating her reply.

"Hell no!"

Butch laughed from the side as did Brick, the scientist injected Buttercups arm and she hissed at the pain. She locked her body in place to stop the wild thrashes I know she's wanting to throw. She steadied and opened her eyes, they were a bright lime green and her hair was brighter; she seemed to glow as she swings her legs off the bed and stood to full height in one swift movement. She looked at her hands and set them alight with a green flame before flicking her wrist and the flame disappearing.

Her eyes found mine and she grinned.

"I'm back baby!" She laughed a leaped into the air, I grinned back as she flashed from the room. A darker green flash went through the room after and I heard Bubbles and Boomer laughing lightly. I was suddenly struck with a sense of serenity, my sisters were both with me and safe and we all had our powers back; two blue flashes shot through the room and me and Brick were left alone.

"This all seems surreal" I said.

"What do you mean?"

"My sisters are back with me and were fighting to save the planet of that hideous demon. I've dreamed of this for years, the only thing I never factored into the equation was you" I say, I turn to look at him his intense red eyes boring into my own rose ones. "But I'm glad your here or else I wouldn't be with the girls now and we wouldn't..." I looked down into our intertwined hands and I could feel my emotions getting the better of me.

"And if you hadn't had been there to stop those men when you first found me-" I choke my throat tightening and Bricks face flickers to rage at the thought of that night he quickly cuts me off.

"You never need to think if that night ever again, even though we wasn't as we are now back then I never regret for a moment saving you and bringing you here. It wasn't just for the help we needed I would never let someone do that to a girl. Ever." His voice was passionate and venomous I felt a surge of raw emotion fill me. "I'll never let anyone hurt you."

As soon as he said those 6 words our lips collided in a fiery passion, I clung to him desperately as his hands tangled themselves in my hair. It was in this moment of pure bliss and perfection that I knew I was in love. I felt safe and protected in even though a part of my mind was skeptical of wether Brick would reciprocate these intense feelings at this point I didn't care. He was with me now and I wasn't going to let this moment pass.

A blur of a red and pink flashes through the now empty room as he shoots us to his room where were both still tangled in each other lost in the moment, of desperation, passion and in my eyes love.

I mean we were going to have the biggest fight of our lives soon, might as well make the most of it.

I flew straight after that frustration yet alluring woman. Her lime green light trailing behind her, we flew outside and high into the air; we had to be careful as the shield wasn't that high but still high enough for us to take flight. She spun round and looked at me with challenging eyes.

"So how about a bit of one and one now the odds are more even?" She asked and I grinned like a mad man.

"Woman you read my mind"

In a flash she tackled me and we fell from the air I felt her punch my gut and I quickly threw her off towards the floor. She caught herself her heels digging into the earth as she skidded backwards, in the same second we collided throwing punches and kicks at each other intercepting and getting in a few dirty shots each.

I was so glad I was sent to find her I haven't had a good fight like this in years! She is definitely my counterpart. We throw each other apart and I see Boomer and Bubbles sat on the deck laughing and watching us, Buttercup grins and zooms over the the Blues in a flash I'm with them.

"I see you haven't lost your touch Buttercup" Boomer laughed, Buttercup smirked and created a green flame in her fist admiring the view.

"Hey where are Brick and Blossom?" Bubbles asked.

"Probably making out somewhere" I respond, Buttercup extinguishes her flame and wrinkles her nose.

"What are they like a couple?"

"Is that a bad thing?" Bubbles asks.

"Obviously Bubbles! Where freaking enemies! We don't kiss each other we kick each others asses!"

I had to agree Brick was being a stupid asshole why he cared for that stupid harpy I would never know. We're evil! She's good I don't know what he's playing at as soon as that cross dressing transvestite is gone where going to be running this show!

"But why? Why does things have to change when HIM's gone?" Bubbles asks, ugh what a naive little girl.

"Because that's the way it's meant to be!" I say.

"I agree with Bubbles what would be the point in going back to being enemies? You and Buttercup are getting along fine" Boomer retorts.

"That's because we're on the same side at the minute!" Buttercup yells.

"That's ridiculous! It's stupid to going back to hate each other!" Bubbles now yelled back.

"Look I'm sure Brick and Blossom know the score! And this stupid fling will end as soon as it started, there smart they know the situation!" I yell, I didn't realise we had all stood and gotten closer to each other until Bubbles stepped back.

"Well we can always go and ask them what's going to happen when this is all over?"

I look at Buttercup and Boomer and we where all agreed, still wanting to test out her powers in a green flash Buttercup was racing round the house. Multi-coloured flashes dashed around the house until we came to a stop outside Blossom's room over looking the foyer.

"Where the hell are they!?" Boomer complained, suddenly a bang was heard from Brick's room down the hall. My gut twisted in apprehension as Boomer, Buttercup and Bubbles flashed over I joined them a millisecond later just as they threw the door open.

"OH MY GOD!" Bubbles yelled.

Bricks covers shifted and Blossoms hair was seen hiding underneath, Brick twisted round his bottom half covered by the sheet his red eyes burning with fury.

"GET OUT!"

I saw Bricks's palm light up with flame as he threw it towards us.

"Uh-oh"

Boomer slammed the door just in time for the fire ball to explode behind it.

"Well I guess that answers our question" I say to a pale looking Bubbles and Buttercup and a shell shocked Boomer.

"I don't believe this, I don't believe it!" I hissed throwing my shirt on.

"Ah come on its not the end of the world" Brick said leaning against his wall casually, I shot him a look before walking over to his closed curtains and throwing them open. The view was a bleak and grey city with broken buildings visible under the red hue of my shield.

"You know what I mean!" Brick scoffed throwing his hands up, I glared at him.

"Really? Then how come we haven't done anything yet? Where all together now this is the perfect chance to strike!"

"It's not the right time"

I rolled my eyes and I could tell Bricks's temper was rising but I didn't care.

"What's the plan then? We had a deal Brick, you had to keep me involved in everything! You tell me right now what's happening or I'll do it for you!" I snap, Brick narrows his eyes and in a couple of big strides he's in front of me glaring down and my smaller form.

"Don't fucking talk to me like that! I'm in charge here, if it wasn't for me you wouldn't have or powers back or your sisters for that matter so don't test what I'm capable of" He sneers.

"What is your problem?! Why not attack now it's been months since we last saw HIM. What are you hiding?" I ask suspiciously. He remained perfectly poker faced.

"Nothing"

"Liar!"

"Don't fucking push me Blossom you don't need to know!"

"Are you kidding me?! Tell me right now or else I'm taking over this mission!"

"You do that and you'll die I can't have anything ruining what I have planned and your not going to stand in my way!" He hisses deadly serious.

I grit my teeth anger burning away inside me, I feel my fingers tingle as a pink eagerly ball subconsciously forms and in the same second Bricks fists are alight in balls of fire. We glare into each others eyes the leader in us both refusing to back down but as the silence drags on my anger builds.

I don't know what it was a noise, a nudge, a feeling but all of a sudden we both break and fire and energy collide as we throw our attacks. Brick's fire ball smashes the window and I zoom out needing more space.

Brick quickly follows and I flip in the air sending my attack with me, Brick narrowly dodging it. He throws his own red energy and I hold up my arm my shield flash up and blocking the attack thus the main force field around the house evaporated. I take a deep breath and exhale my ice breath towards him, he counters with his own fire power. As fire and ice collide a huge boom emits from the collision we stay locked in a vicious element battle until I run out of air, with little breath I had left I push the ice power harder and it wobbles him. I break the power collision and fly at him punching him square in the mouth.

He recovered and grabbed my waist throwing me to the ground where the impact caused a crater. I looked up dazed when a blur of red flashed in front of me I held my hands out and wrapped them round his neck as his own grabbed the front of my shirt, he yanked me up and we faced each other glaring viciously.

"WHAT THE FUCKIS GOING ON?!"

Our eyes quickly flicked to the voice before glaring deadly back at each other and saw Butch, Buttercup, Bubbles and Boomer all fly out and stand around us.

I took this opportunity and kneed Brick in the gut he grunted then punched me in the stomach, before I could go for him again I felt two string arms around me and saw Butch had pulled me away while Brick was being held back by Buttercup and Boomer.

"What're you doing? We just caught you- um well you know! And now your trying to kill each other?!" Bubbles yelled. I struggled against Butch's iron grip I was getting fed up and used all my strength and freed myself standing a few steps away from everyone my eyes glued on those dangerous red ones.

"We have the perfect opportunity to attack and Brick here is letting us sit around like sitting ducks! I wouldn't be surprised if he was working for HIM and just rounded us up to hand us over!" I spat coldly, Butch and Boomer looked at me like I was crazy while Brick looked damn near furious. Bubbles looked appalled and Buttercup was just as shocked but my brain had gone into lockdown and I simply refused to listen to anyone right now. My heart was breaking at the man I thought I loved had seemingly been against me all along.

"Blossom I don't think-"

"You wouldn't Bubbles! But I can see through there gaze-AGH!"

I was cut short by a blind pain and a force that sent me crashing through the ground. I heard my name being called as I blinked rapidly trying to regain my senses. I pulled myself out of the hole I had formed and the sight made my blood run cold. I recognised HIM's demons attacking my sisters and the boys as flashes of light was flying everywhere, I was quickly yanked up by my hair as I came face to face with a red demon.

Without haste I quickly battled my way through the pack of demons looking for my sisters. My main thought was how they got in but I had little time to think about it now, I roundhouse kicked a black demon knocking his head off while kneeing another that came up after. While I had a bit of space I searched frantically I decided to get an air view but as I took off a demon grabbed my ankle and slammed me back to the floor winding me. The black demon jumped on top of me and screamed in my face its razor sharp teeth dripping with saliva, the sight was something out of a horror film and terror was instilled in me and a piercing scream escaped my lips. The demon slashed at my body each rip I felt warm blood leave my body and my limbs failed to kick the thing off, tears wetted my eyes as I yelled for help.

I struggled under its weight before it was thankfully ripped off me. I sat up and winced looking at the huge gash across my torso, I heard the demon scream and I looked over to see Brick slashing it to pieces.

"Oh my gosh Blossom! Your loosing too much blood!" Bubbles screeched appearing at the side of me she ripped a large amount of cloth form her maxi skirt and quickly with shaking hands tied it round me. She helped me to my feet when another red demon came charging towards us but before it could get close Buttercups green flash appeared as she batted it away. She ran towards us.

"What's happening?!" She yelled.

"These are HIM's minions" I explained, a demon fired an energy attack as I put up my shield deflecting it.

Suddenly a bright purple light engulfed us as it lifted us into the air. Buttercup began thrashing round wildly trying to break from our prison.

"What's happening?" Bubbles said.

A red mist appeared and the devil himself materialised grinning like a madman.

"Gotcha!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi all! My biggest apologise! I'm terribly sorry about the big delays in this story! Im finding it hard to find some inspiration ATM but I assure you I'm not giving up! Hope you enjoy this chapter! And I promise the next one will be up soon! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything **

* * *

**Bricks POV**

The last thing I remembered was Blossom underneath that blood thirsty demon. Complete rage overcome me as I ripped the snarling thing off her small frame. And that's when I lost myself.

A murderous hue filled my mind and I wouldn't be satisfied until the screaming creature beneath me was completely annihilated. More demons began to attack and I destroyed them all in the same furious barrage, it wasn't until the demons were thinning that I realised most of them were retreating. I looked round for Blossom who had disappeared I searched the grounds and when I came up short I realised my brothers were missing as well. I did another search and my eyes widened when Bubbles and Buttercup were no where to be found either.

I took off high into the skies to get an overhead view searching for any signs of blue, green or pink.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" I screamed my temper exploding before fear washed over me, an emotion that was completely alien to my system. My palm started sweating and my breath became deeper. My main fear was directed towards Blossom and my last sight of her scared and covered in blood, my second was for my brothers we had never been split up before, I always had to know where they were (a sibling thing I guess).

Before my brain could settle and focus on a plan of action I heard a faint voice.

"Brick!"

I snapped my head round and slight disappointment filled me when it wasn't a pink streak but relief when I saw dark blue and green darting towards me.

"Where the hell have you been?" I screamed.

They halted in front of me and they were.. Panting?

"Where are the girls? What's happened?" I demanded.

"You didn't see? HIM took them, he caught them in this purple bubble and vanished we went after him but lost him about 2 miles east" Boomer explained while Butch floated there simmering. I didn't know what to do next, everyone on earth knew where HIM's domain was the dark circle of clouds surrounding the top tower was a dead giveaway, another thing everyone knew that it was damn near impenetrable to get into.

"What you thinking bro?" Butch said seriously knowing the gravity of the situation.

"Looks like we need to push the plan forward which is the last thing I want to do but we have no choice."

"But what about the girls? Surely we need to get them out first?" Boomer ranted, I grit my teeth in utter frustration.

"You want to go kill yourself trying to get into that thing?!" I snap, he didn't flinch. Good. He needs to grow a backbone. I flash down back to the house knowing we were all vulnerable. I blast into the lab were everyone looked at me.

"We don't have a lot of time we need to go to the base. Gather everything labeled vital and then destroy everything else. No questions." I barked, there were a couple of confused glances but they all obeyed without haste. Boomer looked at me.

"We're going to the base?"

I nodded. Butch gave a low whistle.

"It'll be over soon then won't it?"

I nodded again my brain still filled with images of a frightened and hurt Blossom I couldn't form a coherent sentence.

I will get her back. Nobody takes what's mine and gets away with it!

* * *

**Blossom POV**

The cell I was thrown in was dark, damp and cold. I don't remember much after the purple sphere captured me and my sisters, all I knew is that I was alone and my sisters where in opposite cells from mine. Our powers were still intact but they had no effect against any of the cells walls, floors or ceilings. I was sat in a corner my legs pulled to my chin my torso throbbing with pain from the loosely self made bandage from Bubbles skirt. The Chemical X in my system had closed the wound up but it was still hurting badly.

"Blossom?" A small voice whimpered, I got to my feet wincing slightly and walked over to the bars. Buttercup and Bubbles where in side by side cells while mine was opposite both of them. I saw Bubbles clutching the bars her hair was a mess and her face stained in tears.

"What's going to happen to us?"

Before I could reply Buttercup came into view from the back of her darkened cell.

"What do you think Bubbles? He's going to zap us of our powers and kill us! Lets face it Blossom was right the boys handed us over, if they needed us so much they didn't put up much of a fight to get us did they? I don't know why I even slightly trusted that filthy green wearing bast-"

"Buttercup stop it!" I scolded noticing Bubbles becoming more hysterical at Buttercups every word.

"It's true though! I should have seen it coming thoughs no good lying pric-"

"Well well well look who's decided to stay? Girls I have to hand it to you it was challenging to round you all up but I managed it" HIM smirked proudly. I showed no emotion not wanting to give that hideous devil the satisfaction of fear. He walked forward and towards Buttercups cell. He placed a claw on her bar before she suddenly smacked it and a crack sounded throughout the walls.

"Gahhh! You little bitch! I was going to offer some sort of compromise but you just ruined that for yourself!"

"Like hell you were!"

HIM threw himself at Buttercups cell clasping his red claw around the bar.

"Listen you pathetic little-"

"What do you want HIM?" I commanded. He turned his beady eyes on me and slowly walked over.

"Oh I've been waiting for this moment for a long time" He hissed. The door to the cells burst open with a loud 'bang' HIM didn't break his eye contact with me so I didn't either. I heard Bubbles gasp and Buttercup growl at who ever entered but I didn't look.

"What now?"

My blood ran cold and I slowly shifted my gaze to three figures. There Brick and his brothers stood in all their glory. He didn't look at me just at HIM.

"Ahh my boys! What a fantastic surprise! Come to see the animals you captured for me?"

"You bastards!" Buttercup screeched attacking her bars.

"Blossom?" Bubbles whispered but I couldn't look away. I was right. All this time he had been using me. A ploy. A trick. He never really cared for me it was all part of his plan. Tears formed in my eyes silently as one year spilled over, Brick looked at me then and a strange emotion flashed across his features before he looked away again.

"Surprised at my double agents girls? I would have thought so, they have done me so proud! Firstly in taking down that annoying organisation that you dear Buttercup were apart of. And secondly in the capturing of you three brats!"

"Why? Why did you need us together?" I said looking away from Brick my voice sounding that stronger than I was.

"Simple dear Blossom. The knowledge of you all being destroyed at the same time. Kill the root, kill the problem."

"Why have the boys give us our powers back?"

He laughed merrily. "Ah Blossom I had to make you believe the boys were being genuine and the fact of I like toying with you. To take your powers away all over again!" He sounded joyous. "The first time was delicious this time will be exquisite."

He turned to the boys.

"Prepare the torture room"

They all walked out slamming the door, which sounded deafeningly loud. But I was finding it hard to breath as my heart broke in two.

**r&r :)**

**much love :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi!**

**Look another update! Shocking I know :D but things are getting interesting so more ideas are flowing :)**

**thank you so much o the people who reviewed, they inspired me to update so quickly!**

**anyway enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Brick's POV **

"Did you see their faces? You better have a fucking good plan Brick!"

I grit my teeth at Boomers words wanting more than anything to rid my memory of Blossoms heartbroken face, but if I want to save her I need to remain focused and right now Boomer isn't helping.

"I still can't believe that transsexual demon thinks we're still on his side." Butch snickers. I roll my eyes getting fed up if them both, we turn a corner and I was walk with haste straight past the torture room HIM had instructed us to go to.

"What are you doing?" Boomer cried.

"Where are we going?" Butch added. My temper was rising as I turned on them, they stopped dead.

"Will you two fucking shut it! I've had it with your complaining and questions so just shut the fuck up or get lost!" I hissed dangerously, I took their silence as compliance and continue on my way. Soon we came to a huge metal door, I twisted the handle and shook my head in despair at how much of an idiot HIM could really be for not locking a room so important. I headed straight for a computer at the back of the room and got to work hacking into the mainframe.

"Brick?" Boomer called.

"What?!"

"What do you want us to do?"

I considered they were probably no help here and I would get things done quicker with them out of the way. "Go get the girls and send them to the torture room."

"Are you sure?" Butch asked.

"Yes. Tell them everything if that makes you feel better just get them in there and I'll join you in 3 minutes."

My eyes didn't leave the screen but I heard them leave. I clicked open a few files and I couldn't help the old evil grin sliding onto my face. I clicked print on several files and headed over to the printer. My grin grew wider as the last piece printed off and I gathered the documents in my hands.

"You are so going down you crazy bastard." I said before I zipped from the room.

* * *

**Blossom's POV **

I felt empty. Cold and empty. I heard my sisters trying to talk to me but they sounded like blurred noises now.

The door opened.

My cell door opened.

I was being carried out.

But my eyes were glazed over with images of Brick, before we were captured and our argument, seeing him with HIM. If I wasn't sure I was in love before I was damn sure now if I hadn't have loved him it wouldn't have hurt this much.

I was put on my feet.

The images in my head were getting stronger and nastier all the things we said to each other seemed to be getting louder, I gritted my teeth.

"Blossom?"

"Blossom?!"

Suddenly there were two blue eyes in front of me looking terribly worried and I snapped back to reality. I looked around to see I was in a empty room with doors everywhere.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm- I'm fine" I choked out, Bubbles didn't look convinced I turned and saw Buttercup arguing from across the room with what looked like Boomer and Butch. I began walking over and I heard Bubbles behind me.

"What's going on?" I asked, Buttercup faces me her face full of rage.

"Look Blossom we're getting you guys out of here" Butch says.

"What?"

"Don't listen to him Blossom its probably another trick!" Buttercup snapped.

"It's not! Blossom we're not with HIM we can't really explain much now but you have to believe us!" Boomer said.

"Believe you?! Why on earth should we believe you?" Buttercup retaliated.

"Because we're your only chance"

We turned towards the door at the new voice and my heart stopped. Brick walked in papers folded in his pocket sticking out the top, he didn't look at me but as he joined the group his eyes flicked to me as sorrowful emotion was in them.

"We don't have much time all we have to do is get out of here" He said I don't know if it was my clouded judgement from my feelings for him but I had a strong sense that we had to trust them.

"You have got to be kidding!" Buttercup cried.

"Buttercup!" I scolded. Her mouth dropped at me and Brick sent a thankful glance my way that I ignored still feeling broken.

"Right then how do we get out?" Bubbles asked.

"This way" Boomer guided us towards the back of the room.

"I'm going nowhere with them!" Buttercup cried.

"Come on Butterbean" Butch said picking her up and over his shoulder.

"Hey! Put me down now asshole!"

As we got to the back of the room Boomer opened a small passage. "Through there leads to the outside so be careful" He explained, he dropped down the shoot and Bubbles looked at me. I nodded and she smiled before following after, Butch walked over with a screaming Buttercup before throwing her down.

"Was that really necessary?" I say, he shrugged but before he could jump down a loud explosion sent me, Brick and Butch flying across the room.

I moaned as I opened my eyes to see a furious HIM in the doorway.

"What the hell is going on?!" He screeched he looked at Butch and Brick and found my sisters and Boomer gone. "You TRAITORS!"

"Looks like the secret is out" Brick said getting to his feet as did I.

"You three were ment to be my double agents!" HIM screamed.

Brick smirked. "A new term for you to learn you psychopath! Double DOUBLE agents" Butch laughed at HIMs face that was burning with rage.

"Get them" HIM said in a sinister voice, suddenly the room was filled with demons. I didn't have time to think as three jumped on me, I was feeling extremely weak but I punched the first few away from me. My stomach screamed in agony from the previous battle wound I had received. I took flight in hope to gain some strength and find Brick and Butch. Butch was taking on quite a few demons but seemed fine, I located Brick who was struggling under a mass amount. Although he hurt me implacably I still cared deeply as I flew down getting ready to blast a few away from him but before I could get there I was jumped by a black demon that shot me into the floor. I tried desperately to get it off me until a burst of power shot through my veins as my shield blasted from my body flinging the demon away. I held it and made it grow pushing the demons away the further back I pushed it eventually Brick and Butch where under the shield their own demons being dragged back too.

"Nicely done Pink!" Butch cheered.

I felt Brick put a hand on my shoulder and it took all my will power to ignore it but something else caught my attention.

"NO!" HIM roared he pulled out a machine and fired It, I smirked thinking he was going to be met with disappointment but as soon as the blast connected to the shield something jolted and I was thrown into darkness.

* * *

**Brick's POV **

As soon as HIM's blast hit Blossoms shield she fell to the ground unconscious.

"Blossom!" I screamed bending down to her. "Wake up wake up!" I yelled shaking her.

"Brick!" Butch cried I looked up to see HIM had unleashed his demons once again. I scooped her up in my arms and we bolted to the shoot and jumped in. As the light got closer I prepared myself and as soon as we were out I shot off into the sky to get Blossom to base.

"Please be okay, please be okay" I chanted, I stole a glance down at her and the sight made me blanch. Her skin had gone a horrible pale green shade, her face looked hollow and her hair had lost it's shine. Fear gripped me for the second time today and I willed myself faster. I could faintly hear the others behind me and there desperate cries but I blocked them out.

I saw the entrance to our base and lowed towards the ground to what looked like an ordinary garage, as soon as I was granted access I entered a hallway that lowered underground. As soon as I reached the bottom two glass doors showed an entire military base hidden underground. However I headed left and to the medial section. I burst through doors and to the emergency room, I had medical training so I knew how to assess someone. I heard a few people enter as I laid her down on the bed, I turned and saw my brothers and Bubbles and Buttercup enter too.

"Oh my god!" Bubbles cried.

"Keep them out!" I yelled at my brothers, I didn't need distractions. A few medics surrounded the bed too as I rattled off what had happened.

Vile's of her blood was taken for testing as I looked her over.

"What's that?" One of the doctors asked pointing to her stomach, I looked down and saw material sticking from underneath I pulled it and it was drenched in her blood and I realised it was from Bubbles skirt. I dropped the material and lifted her shirt the sight made everyone gasp.

A nasty looking wound split across her stomach that was black and red, it was like something from a horror movie. I couldn't form a sentence at the sight of my beautiful Blossom mutilated this way. I looked up into a young mans eyes.

"Get him, he can help her"

I didn't need to say more as the young doctor headed out. As I looked down Blossom then began twitching slightly.

"Blossom?" I looked at her face that was twisted in agony as as if she was trying to keep her screams inside her. I looked down and saw her wound had started bleeding badly.

"Shit!" I yelled I began to feed her morphine for the pain and then try and stop the bleeding. It was hazy in my mind what had done this but I vaguely remember the demon on top other before she was captured slashing her across the torso when it hit me.

The demons venom.

I bolted across the room to find a syringe, I opened a white tub in the corner of the room and filled the syringe before heading over to Blossom who looked to be fighting a loosing battle. I glanced and saw Butch, Buttercup, Bubbles and Boomer looking through the window in horror.

"Stand back!" I yelled, as they all moved away from her. I ripped her shirt off and took a breath before I jammed the needle into her heart and pressed the liquid in.

"What's that?" Someone asked.

"Chemical X" I then threw the syringe down and pressed my hands over the wound to stop the blood from flowing out. Blossom began to look more peaceful as she stopped twitching and the bleeding stopped slightly too.

"Blossom?" I whispered. No reply.

I moved my hands over to her face. "Please Blossom" I choked, I felt hot angry tears run down my face. "Don't you dare give up!"

No reply.

I looked out the window to see Bubbles with her hands over her mouth her face wet with tears, Buttercup with her hands against the window and Butch and Boomer looking shocked and devastated.

I looked back at her and saw my hands and shirt covered in her blood.

"Please Blossom. I love you."

"Brick?"

I didn't turn around I knew who it was.

"I've done something wrong. She shouldn't be this still." I replied.

"You did everything I could have done and more. Injecting the chemical into her heart was very smart."

"But why isn't she waking up?!" I hissed my anger taking control, but I still couldn't look away from her perfect face.

"She will be fine, her wound is healing already"

I looked down and saw it almost closed up then back to her face, relief flooding my system. I stood up my hands leaving her face and I turned to face the man in the doorway who looked like a black silhouette.

"Thank you" I said, he stepped forward and into the dim light of the room, when two audible gasps were heard from outside the room.

"Professor."

* * *

R&R :)


End file.
